


Pretty Brown Eyes

by balr33



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balr33/pseuds/balr33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just had a thought for a story and went with it.  let me know if you want me to do a chapter 2!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Can't Stop The Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> just had a thought for a story and went with it. let me know if you want me to do a chapter 2!!

“Toooobbin. Earth to Tobin,” Alex said waving her hand in front of Tobin’s face trying to break her out of her blatant staring. Tobin shook her head quickly shifting her focus away from what she had been staring at and turned back to Alex.

“Sorry. What was that? I missed it,” Tobin said.

“Yeah I know. You did that thing where you just zoned out. You know I hate that. Especially when you’re in the middle of spilling some gossip!” Tobin rolled her eyes. Alex always lived for drama and gossip.

“It’s not gossip,” Tobin said sternly to make sure Alex knew it was something to be kept on the down low. “I hooked up with my teammate. That’s it.”

Tobin had been playing for PSG in Paris and was back in the U.S. for a National Team camp.

Alex gasped. “Tobin Heath. Why am I just now hearing this?! I need details,” Alex begged.

Tobin’s eyes and mind wandered elsewhere; more specifically across the room. 

“There aren’t any details. I think it was just a one time thing or something like that,” Tobin shrugged. 

“As if. If you don’t want drama in your life, I suggest not sleeping with your teammate.” Tobin nodded clearly zoning out of the conversation.

“You’re right,” she said. “Hey, Al?”

“Mhm,” Alex said not looking up from her phone.

“Who’s that with Kelley?” Tobin nodded to the person she couldn’t stop staring at since she walked into the room.

Alex’s head immediately shot up from her phone to locate the woman who caught her best friend’s eye. She scanned the room before her eyes landed on the beautiful cinnamon skinned woman, with long wavy locks of black hair and a 1000-watt smile. She turned to look at Tobin to find the midfielder’s eyes glued on their new teammate with fascination and awe in her eyes.

“No,” Alex said breaking Tobin out her trance. Tobin shot her a confused look. “No,” she repeated and Tobin hated how her best friend could see right through her.

“Tob! Al!” Kelley yelled to them after their team meeting. The three friends had yet to reunite this camp and Kelley pulled them into a group hug.

“Kell bell!” Alex said kissing her friend on the cheek. “How’s Ann?”

“She’s good. She’s studying a lot for med school, but I help her out and play doctor with her,” Kelley winked and earned a high five from Tobin as Alex rolled her eyes.

“Toby! How’s the city of love treating you? Find a good girl yet?” Kelley wiggled her eyebrows. She wasted no time getting to the latest juicy details of her friends’ lives.

“Actually,” Alex started.

“Nope,” Tobin said at the same time as Alex as she spotted the girl trailing slightly behind Kelley. Kelley saw Tobin’s eyes gaze over her shoulder and followed them to the woman standing behind her.

“Oh yeah, shoot. Where are my manners?” Kelley said removing her arms around Alex and Tobin’s shoulders. She grabbed the woman’s hand and dragged her a few steps closer to the trio. “This is Christen. Press. We played at Stanford together. Chris, you know Tobin and Alex.”

Christen smiled and nodded at Kelley. “Yeah,” she said and Tobin could feel her heart swell at the sound of the beautiful woman’s voice. “It’s nice to meet you both,” she said sticking her hand out. Tobin was frozen in awe and it was awkward for a moment before Alex bailed out her friend and took Christen’s hand.

“You too. I’m Alex,” she shook her hand. “And this goofball is Tobin,” she nodded to the speechless and now blushing midfielder. Tobin sheepishly grabbed Christen’s hand, shook it, and offered a small smile. She looked up into the new woman’s eyes to find the most piercing, soulful grey eyes. Tobin felt like all the air in the room escaped and Christen blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Okay, I need to go up and shower,” Kelley said. “But come over to our room in like 15 minutes and we can hang out and catch up?” She raised her eyebrows in question and Tobin and Alex both nodded back.

 

Kelley and Christen were on the third floor so they took the stairs as Tobin and Alex rode up to their room in the elevator. Tobin was preoccupied reading a flyer posted next to the buttons, but as soon as the doors closed Alex lightly smacked Tobin on the arm.

“Ow!” Tobin yelled fawning pain and grabbing the spot where Alex hit. Alex rolled her eyes at the irony of Tobin always calling her the dramatic one.

“That didn’t hurt.”

“Yeah, but it was a little unnecessary. What did I do wrong?”

“What did I just say about sleeping with your teammates?”

“Drama, I heard you. But trust me Shirley is very laid back too. It’s casual.”

“Not her,” Tobin shot her roommate a confused look. “Christen.” Tobin sighed.

“I just met her and you already have me sleeping with her?”

“I’m your best friend. I saw how you looked at her.”

“And how exactly was that, Alex?” Tobin challenged.

“Like she was the most beautiful girl in the whole world.” Tobin shrugged.

“She’s very beautiful,” she agreed. “But come on. You thought so too.”

“She’s a striker. She beat me out for the Hermann Award so she’s really good. And she’s hot. I hate her.” Tobin laughed, but Alex’s smile quickly faded into a more serious face. “Tobin, seriously. I’m not your Mom so I’m not going to tell you to not hook up with her. But really think about it before you do. It’s not like PSG where if things go wrong you end your contract and go elsewhere. This is the national team. There’s no avoiding each other.” Tobin nodded understanding where Alex was coming from.

“I know, Al. But relax, okay? I just met her. And besides she’s probably straight.”

“Yeah, like that’s stopped you before,” Alex grumbled under her breath as she step off the elevator onto their floor.

Tobin smirked knowing full well her effect on supposedly straight women. She followed Alex toward their room and collapsed on her bed and realized how tired she was from the travel day. She tried her best to keep her eyes open but she quickly faded. That was the first night Tobin dreamed of Christen Press.


	2. Hold On, We're Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo i decided to write a chapter 2

Tobin fell asleep really early last night, so she ended up waking up for the day at 6:30am. Normally she was one of the last ones down to breakfast during camps because she refused to get out of bed until the last possible minute. However, today she couldn’t seem to hit her internal snooze button, filled with the excitement of playing with her National Team teammates today. She rolled out of bed quietly careful not to wake a sleeping Alex who would definitely be cranky if she was woken up before 8. Tobin slipped on her flip flops, grabbed a soccer ball, and slowly shut the hotel door behind her doing her best not to make a sound. She made her way down to the hotel lobby casually tossing the ball up and heading it every so often. She noted yesterday when they checked in, that there was a little grassy area behind the hotel and knew it was perfect to get some touches in while the sun was rising. 

As she got closer to the empty patch of grass, she saw someone already beat her to it. Christen was sitting on a yoga mat, eyes closed, taking deep breaths in. Tobin thought she probably wanted to be alone, but for some reason her feet kept carrying her closer to the meditating woman. Tobin approached her cautiously doing her best not to startle Christen from her thoughts. She was a few feet away when she tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground.

“Umf,” Tobin groaned as she face planted into the grass. The ball flew out of her hands and rolled toward the yoga mat. She didn’t know what was worse--the pain from the fall or the embarrassment that was creeping up into her cheeks. 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Christen asked, quickly getting up and moving toward the fallen midfielder.

Tobin laughed trying to play it cool. “Yeah, I’m good. I forgot what walking was like without kicking a ball.”

Christen flashed her a huge grin and Tobin couldn’t help but return the smile.

“What, uhm, are you doing up this early?” Tobin asked scratching the back of her neck.

“I’m a morning person,” Christen shrugged. “I like to meditate and I missed the L.A. weather so I wanted to enjoy as much of it as possible before I go back. What are you doing up? Trying to get a leg up on the competition?” She asked tossing Tobin back the ball.

“I’m a morning person too,” Tobin lied. Why was she lying? She thought. “This is sort of my way of meditating,” Tobin indicated to the soccer ball. Christen nodded and returned to sitting on her yoga mat but off to one half. She patted the empty half of the mat beside her.

“Wanna sit and watch the sunrise? Nothing beats L.A. sunrises,” Christen smiled.

Tobin nodded, with butterflies in her stomach at the thought of her skin being so close to Christen’s.

They sat in silence for a minute or so taking in the colors of the sunrise.

“You miss L.A., don’t you?” Tobin timidly asked.

“I do,” Christen smiled with her eyes. “It’s home.”

“Why did you decide to go to Sweden then?” Tobin asked quickly realizing that it was an overly personal question. She blushed and added, “Sorry. You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to.” She was kicking herself on the inside for being so forward.

“No it’s okay,” Christen reassured her with a soft smile. She turned back to the sunrise and took in a deep breath. “I needed a change. I needed to go somewhere and just be me. I needed to get away from all the pressure and expectations and frustrations. I forgot the reason why I started playing soccer. I needed to go fall in love with the game again,” she said pausing for a few seconds analyzing what she just said. “Does that make sense? Sorry I just don’t know if I said it right. No one’s really asked me that before.”

Tobin nodded. “No, it makes sense,” she responded completely in awe of how beautiful Christen was up close. Another few minutes went by and the sun was almost in view.

“Did you?” Tobin asked as Christen turned toward her. “Did you fall in love?” Tobin blushed again at her question. “With the game,” she clarified quickly.

“Yeah, I did,” Christen said. They sat there in silence taking in the sunrise and enjoying each other’s company. Neither of them really had to say anything, there was just a calming feeling from them sitting next to each other.

 

After that morning Tobin made it her mission to get to know Christen better. She purposely woke up every morning to sit with Christen outside. They both silently acknowledged that it was just routine for them to watch the sunrise and talk about everything from their families to soccer to what they were currently binging on Netflix. They became practically inseparable and Alex made sure to tease Tobin about it every second she got. Their off the field chemistry was translating on the field as well. Tobin always knew Christen was good from their college days and the WPS. But playing with her and seeing how perfect and calculated all her moves were was like poetry to a self proclaimed soccer junkie. Tobin was fascinated the more she got to know Christen. Being around her was like an addiction Tobin couldn’t shake.

 

It was the last day of camp before the girls jetted back off to their various club teams and everyone was getting ready for the big night out after surviving two weeks of grueling training.

“Lex,” Tobin groaned collapsing on her bed. She had been ready in her black jeans, white t-shirt, and leather jacket 30 minutes ago. In that time her roommate had tried on three different outfits, did her hair and makeup. Tobin knew Alex always took forever to get ready, but tonight she was antsy to get to the bar with the rest of the team.

“Oh, relax,” Alex yelled out from the bathroom. “You’ll have plenty of time to flirt with Christen when we get there.”

“Excuse me?” Tobin responded. She and Christen had been getting close this camp, but she never mentioned anything to Alex about their budding friendship.

“You heard me,” Alex said coming out of the bathroom. “You can ditch me for her when we get there, but can you wait five more minutes?”

“I’m not going to ditch you, Al,” Tobin reassured her.

“Sure,” she said sarcastically.

“Al. Hey, Al,” Tobin said getting up and approaching her best friend. “What’s wrong?”

Alex sighed. “It’s stupid. Forget it.”

“It’s not stupid. It’s bothering you so it’s not stupid.”

“I just feel like you’re trading me for her,” Alex mumbled looking at the floor.

Tobin sighed and hugged her friend. “Al,” she said rubbing her back. “You’re my best friend in the whole world. Nothing or no one changes that, okay?”

“I know,” Alex sighed. “You’re allowed to have other friends, but no other best friends. Got it, Toby?” Alex fake scolded her.

Tobin laughed. “If you keep calling me Toby I might just have to replace you.” They both smiled and Alex finished getting ready. 

The bar the team was at was right next to the hotel, so everyone just made their way over when they were ready. It was no surprise Tobin and Alex were the last two to arrive due to Alex’s long beauty regimen.

“Well, well,” Kelley stood up from the table, her beer spilling a little. “Look who finally decided to grace us with their presence.” Everyone laughed.

“Sorry, Kell. You know how long it takes me to do my makeup,” Tobin responded. “This smokey eye perfection takes time,” she joked as she took the empty seat next to Christen.

“Outwitting Kelley? I’m impressed,” Christen said softly as Tobin sat down. 

“There’s a lot you still don’t know about me, Presi,” Tobin winked. Christen was wearing dark wash jeans that made her thighs look amazing. She had on a plain grey v-neck shirt and her wavy hair flowed down over her shoulders. Tobin could smell her lavender shampoo and she itched to move closer to the striker.

“I like surprises,” Christen retorted with what Tobin picked up as a little flirtation. 

The team spent the rest of the night drinking, laughing and dancing. Tobin didn’t like to dance all that much so she sat back at the table watching her teammates. She laughed at Abby and Syd’s attempts at dancing but her attention mostly was on the swaying hips of a certain striker. She was lost in her own daydream when she felt her phone go off.

‘Miss you. I’ll be at the airport tomorrow to pick you up. See you soon xx’

The text from Shirley reminded Tobin that as much fun as camp had been, she had a life in Paris to return to. She downed the rest of a half drunken bottle of beer off the table and made her way back to the hotel with a giggling Ali and Ashlyn who were the first to dip out from the bar.

 

The team had arrived at the airport and they all said their goodbyes before heading to their separate gates. Tobin and Christen were the only two flying out internationally so they went through a different terminal. Christen’s flight was leaving first, so Tobin sat with her at her gate until her departure. They were talking and laughing and avoiding the inevitable goodbye that was creeping up on them. But once they called Christen’s boarding class, they had to say their goodbyes. Tobin wasn’t really good at goodbyes and typically avoided them whenever possible. But she knew she was going to miss spending time, especially the mornings, with Christen. They hugged both squeezing a little tight. Tobin inhaled Christen’s shampoo one more time to make sure she’d remember it when she left. 

Christen was beginning to walk toward the gate when she suddenly turned back to Tobin.

“How bout every morning I’ll text you and we can watch the sunrise together?” Christen asked.

Tobin laughed and Christen began turning a dark shade of red. 

“I’m sorry, I know that was stupid,” Christen said shaking her head.

“No, no. It wasn’t,” Tobin quickly responded. “I just. I lied when I said I was a morning person. I usually sleep in really late,” she admitted.

“Oh,” Christen said mulling over this revelation. “Why did you get up every morning during camp?”

Tobin shrugged. “I guess I just wanted to spend time with you.” They both smiled softly at each other.

“I’ll text you when the sun rises,” Christen said.

“I’ll be up,” Tobin said back. Christen gave her one last smile before boarding her flight and Tobin missed her already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback please!! let me know what you guys think so far!


	3. I Choose U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the kudos and comments! this chapter is a little longer than the others, as a nice little gift to brighten up your monday

“Thank you so much!” a teenage girl squealed looking at her phone. Tobin was waiting in the airport and a few young fans had spotted her and wanted to take a picture. Tobin obliged but felt a little bad that she was distant with them. It’s not that she didn’t like interacting with fans, it was just that she had something else on her mind. 

She had arrived at JFK a little under an hour ago but she was still in the international terminal waiting for a flight from Sweden to arrive any minute. Once she saw the plane finally pull up to the gate, she anxiously stood trying to get a glimpse of the door and people unboarding the flight. After several minutes, she finally finds the eyes she’s been searching for. She sees the tan skinned woman scanning the faces the crowd before finding Tobin’s. She immediately smiles and Tobin’s heart swells at the sight. Christen maneuvers her way past the crowd of people before embracing Tobin in a huge hug. They stay like that for a few seconds, appreciating the feel of each other’s bodies against each other.

“Hi,” Christen says finally releasing Tobin.

“Hey,” Tobin smiles back.

“How was your flight?” Tobin shrugged.

“It was, uhm, not good. I don’t really like flying,” Tobin said.

“The girl who likes to travel the world, doesn’t like flying?” Christen jokes. “Seems like you’re in the wrong line of work, Tobin Heath.” Tobin smiles missing how they easily banter with one another. 

“Want me to get your bag?” Tobin offers. 

Christen shakes her head. “No, thanks. I got it,” she says pulling out her phone. “Kelley wants us to meet her and Christie at the gate. Want to head over to them?”

Tobin nodded. “But first, coffee?”

Even after a month apart, conversation flowed so easily between them. They had talked everyday since camp, but there was never a lull in conversation. Tobin missed the sound of Christen’s laughter and how her nose crinkled when she smiled. Christen missed Tobin’s easy-going vibe that always seemed to instantly calm her anxiety. They had talked on the phone and even skyped several times, but there was something about being right next to each other that neither of them could fully describe.

“My two favorite people!” Kelley screamed excitedly as Tobin and Christen finally made their way to their gate. Kelley was sitting on the floor playing with Rylie and Reece. 

“Hey Kell,” Christen said. They both hugged Christie before Rylie forced them all to join them on the floor for a tea party.

 

The four of them met up with the rest of the team in the Vancouver airport before heading off to the hotel. They were in Canada getting ready to play in the CONCACAF qualifying tournament. Everyone was excited to play with each other again and determined to put the World Cup loss behind them with a statement win at the Olympics. Tobin was rooming with Alex again and she was glad to be back around her bus buddy. They spent a few minutes catching each other up on their lives when Alex brought up a topic Tobin had been avoiding to divulge details in.

“So how are things with Shirley?” she asked cautiously. Tobin shrugged.

“Alright, I guess,” she responded nonchalantly. 

“Tobin,” Alex said sternly.

Tobin sighed and fell back on the bed. “I mean, we’re still getting to know each other. It’s been good so far. I like her,” Tobin said.

“And that’s it?” Alex asked clearly knowing that Tobin was keeping part of the truth from her.

“Before I left, she asked me if I wanted to be more serious. Like be her girlfriend,” Tobin said.

“And you said yes?”

“Not exactly. I told her I need to think about it. So I’m letting her know when I go back.”

“What are you going to say?”

“I don’t know yet. I have to think about it.”

“Why don’t you just say yes?” Alex asked inquisitively.

“What is this 20 questions?” Tobin was frustrated with her prying friend who she deep down knew had good intentions. 

“Sorry,” Alex said. “Sorry. Just know I’m here if you want to talk through anything. You know that.”

“Mhm,” Tobin nodded turning her attention to her phone. “Ash wants us to go to her room to hang out,” she said getting up from the bed. “You coming?” Alex sighed, nodded, and followed her roommate out the door. She knew Tobin hated talking about her feelings but sometimes it just really aggravated her when she closed her off. She knew better to keep pushing her and chose to ignore her best friend’s love life dilemma.

 

Fueled by a devastating World Cup loss, the U.S. team had their way with the competition during the CONCACAF qualifying tournament. All three of their group stage match ups were shutouts and two of them were double digit blowouts. Christen hadn’t dressed for a game at all but she was just happy to be getting experience with the national team and playing at the highest level. Tobin was excelling scoring a few goals and notching a few assists in the matches. Christen was happy for the team’s successes, but found herself always cheering the loudest whenever Tobin got a touch on the ball. 

Their next game, the semifinals, was against Costa Rica. Tobin found herself nervous for the match for reasons other than soccer. She would have to be face to face with Shirley. She had been thinking about the proposition Shirley had given her before they left. But probably not as much as she should’ve or alluded to Shirley she actually would. When with the national team, downtime was very hard to come by. They were always training or sleeping or eating or in some meeting. The time she did have to breathe she rather spend it with her friends that she hadn’t seen in a month. That was the excuse she gave herself to make her feel better about avoiding committing to a perfectly great girl. The real reason she refused to acknowledge and it started with a ‘C’ and ended with ‘Press’. 

“Excited to see Shirley tomorrow?” Alex asked as they laid in bed watching TV the night before the game.

“Yeah,” Tobin lied. A few second passed and neither of them said anything. “No, not really. I’m nervous.” Alex tried not to show too much excitement at Tobin finally opening up to her with her feelings.

“Have you thought about her question?”

“Kind of,” Tobin lied again. “I mean. She’s really great. And she’s nice and we have fun together and I like hanging out with her.”

“So sounds like you want to say yes?”

“I should, right?” Tobin furrowed her brow. “But,” she trailed off.

“But she’s not Christen,” Alex said.

“But she’s not Christen,” Tobin whispered back. They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say.

“Tobin,” Alex soothed.

“Don’t,” Tobin said. “I already know.” Tobin turned her back to Alex and curled into bed. Alex knew her friend just wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She turned off the TV and the lights and went to bed. Tobin didn’t sleep well that night, but when she finally did close her eyes she dreamed of caramel skinned soccer player.

 

The U.S. easily handled Costa Rica; Tobin scoring the official game winner just 16 minutes into the match. They moved on to play the host Canada in the final which they easily won, claiming the top spot in the Americas and showing the rest of the soccer world they were ready to take on the Olympics. 

That night, they all went out to celebrate their commanding victory of the tournament. A lot of the girls were close with the players on the Canadian national team, so they took out the victors to one of their favorite bars in Vancouver. Tobin decided to dress up more than her usual jeans and snapback. Instead, she opted for dark jeans and a flowy long sleeve blouse that she borrowed for Alex. She even let Alex do her makeup. Alex had given her a knowing glance when Tobin had asked her to help her get ready, but decided it was best not to comment in fear Tobin would take back her request. Once they were ready they made their way downstairs to meet up with the rest of the team.

“You look so great, Tobs,” Ali said giving Tobin’s arm a light squeeze. Tobin smiled and blushed. She hated being complimented. 

“Ow ow,” Pinoe whistled. “Someone’s trying to get some tonight!” 

“Oh hush,” Ali scolded her. “Don’t listen to her. She’s an idiot,” she said to Tobin.

Tobin just nodded when her teammates continued to compliment her. Her eyes were focused on someone else. She studied every inch of Christen’s body in her tight jeans and black shirt with cutouts on the shoulders. She found herself focusing too much on Christen’s exposed skin before she was ushered out of the hotel lobby into the vans waiting to take them to the bar. 

Tobin did her best to try and weasel her way into the same van as Christen, but her van filled up first and she was forced to get into the second car. They all got to the bar and immediately ordered around of tequila shots for both teams to toast their Olympic qualifying bids. As the night went on, the alcohol kept flowing and Tobin found herself gravitating toward Christen. By her third beer, Tobin finally made her way to the girl she couldn’t get off her mind.

“Hey, you,” Christen smiled. Tobin didn’t know if it was all the alcohol or that infectious smile that had her face flushed.

“Hey,” Tobin said back.

“You played great today,” Christen offered genuinely.

Tobin shook her head. “No. I don’t want to talk about soccer tonight.”

“What do you want to talk about?” Christen screamed over the music that was starting to get louder as the night went on.

“You look really great tonight,” Tobin said. Christen immediately blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“You do too. I really like your shirt.” Tobin looked down forgetting what she was wearing.

“Oh, this. It’s Alex’s.”

“It looks great on you. Steal it from her,” Christen winked. 

“PRESS! PRESS! PRESS!” Kelley screamed throwing her arms around Christen’s waist from behind. “You! Me! Rachel! Shots! Let’s go!” She said pulling Christen away toward the bar to take shots with their Stanford teammate.

‘Sorry’ Christen mouthed to Tobin giving her a hand signal to indicate she’d be right back. Tobin laughed as Christen rolled her eyes at Kelley’s drunken screaming.

“Come with me,” Alex said coming up from behind Tobin grabbing her wrist. She tugged Tobin and led her off to the bathroom in the back corner of the bar. 

“What’s up? Are you okay?” Tobin asked confused when they were alone in the bathroom.

“Pick her,” Alex said.

“What? Pick who? What are you talking about?”

“Pick Christen,” Alex said. They stood there in silence as Tobin took in what Alex was saying. “What are you still doing? Go get her!” Tobin obeyed and they headed back out to the bar. Tobin downed the rest of her beer and was fueled with the liquid courage to finally make a move. However, as she made her way back out to the bar the alcohol had a different effect on her.

Her mind was spinning and she felt nauseous. She saw Christen. She saw Christen kissing some random guy. She saw his hands on her waist and her pressing her body closer to him. She saw their lips all over each other. She felt tears prickling in her eyes. She felt sick.

“Tobin,” Alex said from behind her trying to grab ahold of the midfielder.

“Stop,” Tobin screamed at her. “You’ve done enough. Just leave me alone.” And with that she stormed out of the bar. She kicked off her stupid wedges that she chose to impress Christen and ran the half mile back to the hotel. The cold air hitting her face was the only thing keeping her from crying. But once she was back in her room, the tears wouldn’t stop. She let out a scream and threw the closest thing she could get her hands on. She was drunk and sad and angry and embarrassed. 

She pulled out her phone and made a call.

‘Hola es Shirley. Deja un mensaje y te llamo de vuelta’

“Hey babe,” Tobin tried her hardest to keep the sadness out of her voice. “I know you’re flying back to Paris right now and I’ll see you tomorrow, but I just wanted to say I’m in. I’m all in. I want to be with you.” 

She ended the call, threw her phone across the room, and cried until she had no tears left to give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo how bout that ending? let me know what you think!


	4. The Way It Used To Be

“Who are you looking for?” Kelley asked. Christen was scanning the crowd for the past five minutes and her head would jerk at any noise around them. They were at the check-in desk at the airport on line to get their boarding passes.

“Tobin,” Christen said unconsciously still searching for the familiar set of brown eyes. Once she registered what she said she quickly added, “Because we both fly out international, so yeah.”

Kelley nodded clearly not picking up on the crack in Christen’s voice as she lied. “She didn't tell you?”

“Tell me what?” Christen snapped her focus from searching the airport to Kelley.

“She changed her flight so she'd get back earlier. She left like 5 hours ago. Weird she didn't mention it to you. Thought you guys were like buddies now or something.”

Christen's heart sank as confusion and a little bit of hurt filled her. “Yeah, weird.” Kelley content with the conversation ending turned back to her phone typing away texts to Ann. Christen stood next to her over analyzing Tobin's earlier departure.

“Did she say why?”

“Who? What?” Kelley glanced up from her phone.

“Did Tobin mention at all why she decided to leave early?”

“Uh, I think Al told me that it was so she could go back to see her girlfriend.”

“Kelley!” Alex whisper-screamed from a few people ahead of them as she overheard their exchange.

“What?”

“I told you not to tell anyone,” Alex scolded the horrible secret keeper. Kelley just shrugged.

“Sorry,” she offered but not sincerely. “She probably would've told Press anyway. They text everyday.” Kelley turned back to her phone and before Christen could do the same she caught Alex staring at her. She was giving her a look that she couldn't really describe. But it felt cold and it left Christen feeling uneasy and scared.

 

Even though Tobin never texted to explain her early exit and no goodbye, Christen still texted the midfielder every morning when the sun rose. But after a week without any sort of response, Christen sadly gave up the routine she looked forward to more than she’d ever like to admit. Christen was back to playing in Sweden and waiting for a call from Pia. She already expected she wouldn't be on the Olympic roster that summer but she was hoping for a chance to get some experience as an alternate. Sure enough, she got the call letting her know she was getting one step closer to her dream. After calling her mom and dad with the news, she typed out a text to Tobin.

‘Going to London as an alternate! See you in camp in a few weeks!’ 

After weeks and weeks of radio silence from Tobin, her phone buzzed with a text only seconds after hers sent.

‘Proud of u. See u soon’

Christen reread the text about 20 times with a stupid grin plastered on her face. She began typing out various different messages and deleted them each time before sending them. She longed to continue the conversation with Tobin but she was at a loss for words. After almost a half hour of debating what to send back, she ended up just reading Tobin's text one more time before putting her phone down with no response.

 

Camp had been weird. Her and Tobin barely spoke and when they did it was because it absolutely couldn't be avoided. It's not that Tobin was rude or even cold to her, she was actually the opposite. That's what drove Christen crazy. Whenever they talked everything seemed fine, but their separation gave her a feeling that something had changed in their relationship. She thought about every single thing she said or done with Tobin to figure out the change, but eventually tired herself out and chalked it up to Tobin being in a weird mood.

But the weird mood didn't fade. They were in London and Tobin and her barely had a conversation that lasted more than a minute. That was until the morning of the gold medal game. Christen couldn't sleep and it didn't matter much because she wasn't playing anyway. She decided to jog over to a youth field down the road from the hotel and get some shots off. She had just sailed a shot from the top box perfectly into the upper 90 when a voice behind her startled her.

“Perfection never sleeps, huh?” Christen spun around and saw Tobin walking toward her with a soccer ball in hand. She was in shock for a few seconds before she could even think about how to respond.

“What are you doing here? You have a game today,” Christen said.

“I couldn't sleep,” Tobin shrugged. “I needed to do some meditating,” she said spinning the ball on her hand. “Mind if I join you?”

Christen scoffed. “If you can stand to be around me for more than 5 minutes, go ahead.”

“What?”

“Oh, come on,” Christen said throwing her hands up. “You've been weird to me and you know it.” 

“Sorry,” Tobin offered. “I've just been really stressed about playing.” Christen knew Tobin was in the midst of battling for a starting role and that logically was the reason she had been distant. But Christen was emotional right now so logic wasn't an option.

“Why didn't you tell me about your girlfriend?”

“How do you know about that?” Christen raised her eyebrow and gave her a knowing look. Tobin sighed knowing that the answer to her question didn't really matter. “I was going to, but I didn't know how to say it.” 

“Literally any way other than Kelley telling me and then you ignoring me for months would've been fine.”

“I know,” Tobin sighed. “I know. I'm sorry, Chris. You're right. It was douchey of me to ignore you. I'm sorry. I really am. I hope you can forgive me and we can put it behind us.”

Christen smiled at Tobin stumbling over her apology. Tobin missed seeing that grin directed toward her and immediately blushed. “I'll forgive you on one condition.”

“Anything,” Tobin responded a little too eagerly.

“Kick Japan's ass tonight,” Christen said.

“Done,” Tobin said as she kicked the soccer ball toward Christen.

 

They beat Japan and reclaimed their top spot in the world of women's soccer. Christen smiled as she watched the team accept their gold medals and the American flag was raised. Christen and Tobin's friendship was almost back to normal. They didn't talk everyday, but when they did the conversations were great. There was something missing from before that neither of them could describe. But both refused to acknowledge it, just happy to have the other back in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not a lot of excitement in this chapter but I needed it to build upon what's going to happen next!!! so stay tuned! let me know how you like the story so far and predictions what next chapter is going to be about. ily thanks for sticking with me


	5. Once in a While

Christen was still playing over in Sweden enjoying the adventure of playing abroad. She decided to leave Gothenburg and sign a new contract with Tyresö. Getting to play with some of the best players in the world was a dream come true for Christen. She could feel her game improving and she found herself enjoying soccer for the first time in a long time. A lot of it had to do with her new friendship with her teammate, Vero.

Christen and Vero instantly connected. Vero’s sense of humor and easygoing attitude made Christen feel genuinely happy. She felt like she could be so open with her and they talked about anything and everything. Vero was a lot more open about certain things than Christen was, but she worked on getting Christen to let go. Vero was very out and open about her sexuality and her confidence was something Christen envied. Christen was thankful Vero never outright questioned her, but she was sure she was beginning to notice Christen’s reluctance of male attention whenever they were out. 

But one night a flirty text conversation with Tobin left Christen really confused and she needed Vero’s advice.

“Can I ask you something?” Christen asked as they were sitting on their couch watching TV.

“Of course, CP,” Vero said.

“It's really personal,” Christen said chewing her lip. Vero reached for the remote and turned down the volume.

“What's on your mind?”

“How did you know? That you, you know?”

“That I like women,” Vero finished. Christen blushed.

“Yeah,” she whispered. 

“I mean there wasn't an ‘AHA’ moment, if that's what you're wondering,” she laughed. “I guess it was just always kind of there. I didn't really acknowledge it until most girls wanted to get boyfriends and I wanted to play soccer. And kiss other girls,” she added with a smile. “There was a girl on my team in high school. Victoria,” she mused over the memory. “We got really close. I think we both knew we were flirting. And then I kissed her. That's when I knew for sure.”

Christen nodded listening to every word Vero said.

“Do you think you like women?” Vero asked cautiously.

Christen looked up at Vero tears forming in her eyes. She nodded and started crying. Vero pulled her into a hug and held her close as she cried.

“I don't even know why I'm crying,” Christen laughed between tears.

“It's new. It's scary,” Vero reassured her. “Kiss a girl. But not a friend. Or a straight girl. Trust me I'm saving your heart,” she said.

Christen laughed wiping away the tears thankful for her best friend.

 

Pia had left her coaching job for the U.S. to take on the head coaching position for Sweden. In early 2013, with Tom Sermani at the helm, Christen received a national team call up for a friendly. And this time felt different. She had paid her dues as a work horse as an alternate and she was excelling with Tyresö. With the team in between cycles, she knew this was her time to earn a spot on the roster. 

The practice before game day, Tom announced the starting line up. Not only was a Christen getting capped, she was starting. Everyone congratulated her and she was being to feel like she actually made it. But that night, her excitement and pride turned to nerves. She knew she needed a good night sleep but after staring at the clock for 30 minutes, she gave up on trying. She wandered the hotel hallway a few times before going down to the lobby and sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace. She was watching game film from their opponents, when someone came and sat next to her.

She quickly jerked her head up to find Tobin sprawled out in the chair next to hers.

“We gotta stop meeting like this,” Tobin smiled.

“Yeah I'm beginning to think you're stalking me. It's creepy. Even for you,” Christen joked.

“I went to your room to see if you were up,” Tobin said casually. “Kelley told me you went for a walk so I just wandered around til I found you.”

“You woke Kelley up? Was she mad?”

Tobin shrugged. “Probably. But she'll get over it.”

Christen seriously doubted that. She knew how much Kelley loved her sleep. 

“Why were you looking for me?”

“To talk,” Tobin said.

“About…,” Christen questioned.

“The game tomorrow. Your first cap. I thought you probably wouldn't be able to sleep.”

“So I'm predictable?”

“No,” Tobin shook her head. “Just human. I remember my first cap. I was a bundle of nerves. I blacked out the first fifteen minutes of that game.”

“If you're trying to calm me down, it's not working.”

Tobin laughed. “Sorry. Hold on,” she said pulling out a piece of the hotel stationery from her pocket. 

“You wrote down what you were going to say to me?”

Tobin blushed. “Yeah. I'm not great with words on the spot and I just wanted to make sure it came out right.”

“Okay,” Christen said quietly. “Let's hear it then.”

Tobin swallowed. “You're probably nervous that you're getting your first cap and first start tomorrow.There's nothing to be nervous about though. Its only soccer. The same game you've been playing since you were 5. You're going to do great tomorrow. I watch the way you play with the ball at your feet. It's amazing. You're amazing. This is where you're meant to be. I know and this team knows how great of a soccer player you are. Go show the world how great you are. Give them something to remember.”

Christen was completely overwhelmed at Tobin's words. Not only were they nice compliment anyone has ever given her, they came from Tobin's heart which made them so much more meaningful. She stared at the midfielder with admiration and forming tears in her eyes.

“Thank you,” Christen whispered.

Tobin beamed. “I know how much pressure you put on yourself to perform. I don't want that to get in the way of you doing what you're good at. And besides, even if you do fuck it up a little bit I’ll be right behind you to cover your ass.”

Christen laughed and for a moment all the nerves went away. 

 

The team was waiting in the tunnel to walk out to the pitch and Christen’s heart was racing. She felt bad for the little girl whose hand she was holding because her palms were so sweaty. She was doing some of her deep breathing exercises when Tobin turned back to her to catch her attention. She gave her an ear-to-ear grin and winked before turning back to walk out. Christen knew it was meant to calm her but it only made the butterflies in her stomach flutter more. 

As soon as the whistle blew, all of the nerves Christen had vanished. Tobin was right; it's just soccer. This was her dream and she was going to make the most of every minute. Thirteen minutes after that first whistle, Christen watched her strike hit the back of the net. Pure bliss, happiness, relief and accomplishment washed over her. Tobin was the first to come up and take her into her arms. 

“Way to go, superstar,” Tobin whispered into her ear. The rest of the team swarmed her with hugs and congratulations and Christen finally felt like this is where she belonged.

In the 33rd minute, Christen scored again after a beautiful pass from Tobin. Once again, the midfielder found her first to celebrate.

“Okay, now you're just showing off,” Tobin winked at her. Christen was on cloud nine. She came out with 15 minutes left in the game and the crowd gave her a huge ovation. She watched the team secure the victory and pinched herself just to make sure today wasn't just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next few chapters are going to be more focused on CP23's point of view. planned out the rest of the story so I know where I'm taking it. let me know what you guys think!!!


	6. Let It Go

“Kling! Put that down!” Whitney scolded her as she was playing with a stuffed animal in the airport gift shop. 

“But Mommm,” Kling whined. “I'm bored. They're late.” Whitney rolled her eyes.

“By three minutes.”

“Hey, guys,” Christen said coming back from picking up coffees for them. “Ali just texted me. They're almost here,” she said handing out the lattes to her teammates. “Let's try not to break anything in that time. Okay?” She said the last part looking directly at Meghan who stuck her tongue out in response.

They found a bench and sipped on their coffees talking about their game next week.

“Ash!” Whit smiled running to her best friend. She gave her a huge hug and then moved to greet Ali with another bear hug. Meg and Christen were close behind giving their national team teammates hugs and helped them with their bags. 

Whit, Kling, and Ash walked ahead of the group animatedly talking about who knows what. Ali gave Christen a side hug and pulled her into her.

“How are you, Presi?” Ali smiled.

“Good, good,” Christen said. “Glad to have a little bit more of home here now.” She and Ali had on beaming smiles as they walked to the car.

 

Ali and Ash had been with Tyreso for about a month and everything was going great with the team. Christen, Kling, and Vero had some of the girls over for dinner the night before they had a big game against PSG. As the night went on, their teammates started heading home. By the end, Ash, Ali and Whit were the only ones left. Kling and Vero were in the living room with them trying to explain this outrageous Swedish game show they had recently become obsessed with. Christen was in the kitchen cleaning up some of the mess from dinner, knowing she wouldn’t be able to sleep with dirty dishes left in the sink.

“Need a hand, Presi?” Ali said from the doorway of the kitchen. Christen turned to her with her hands still in the sink.

“Wanna help me dry?” Christen asked. Ali nodded, grabbed a towel from the counter and walked next to where Christen stood in front of the sink.

“Dinner was amazing. Thank you,” Ali said as she began drying one of the plates. 

“Thanks,” Christen smiled. They stood in silence for a few minutes falling into a rhythm with Christen washing and Ali drying the dishes.

“Chris, is everything okay?” Ali asked.

“What do you mean?” Christen asked confused handing Ali the last plate from the sink.

“You’ve just been a little quiet tonight. Seems like your mind is somewhere else. I just wanted you to know I’m hear to talk if you need.”

“Did you ever date a girl before Ashlyn?”

“Oh,” Ali said taken aback. “Um. Yeah I did.”

“But you still like guys too?”

Ali put down the plate and took a seat at the kitchen table motioning Christen to do the same.

“Yes, I like guys too,” Ali shrugged. “I’ve had meaningful relationships with both men and women. I don’t. I don’t label myself. I think that people like to put things into categories so they can better understand others, but it’s not always so cookie cutter. I don’t think gender really matters when you have feelings. If you feel a connection with someone, I think you shouldn’t let little things get in the way of love.”

Christen nodded taking in every word Ali was saying. They sat in silence as Ali waited for Christen to feel comfortable to say something in response.

“Me too,” Christen whispered. “I think,” she sighed collapsing her head into her hands.

“Have you ever been with a woman before?” Ali asked. Christen lifted her head from her hands and slowly nodded.

“And do you think that’s something you like?” Christen nodded again. “So go for it! You know so many people love you no matter what.”

“I know,” Christen sighed. “But I like someone that I shouldn’t.”

Ali smirked. “If anyone knows about liking someone you shouldn’t, it’s me. I’m dating my teammate! But honestly, if I let that get in the way I wouldn’t be with the love of my life.”

“But what if you like one of your teammates and they don’t like you back?”

“Do you like one of your teammates?” Christen nodded. “Kelley?” Ali asked inquisitively.

Christen erupted in laughter. “No! Kelley is Kelley,” she shrugged. “Plus she has a girlfriend.”

“So who is it?”

Christen gulped. She had never said it aloud before. She hadn’t even told Vero. Hell, she barely had admitted to herself at the point. She looked down at her lap tears forming in her eyes. “Tobin,” she whispered softly enough so Ali could just barely hear her.

Ali opened her mouth to say something, but she didn’t know how to form the right words. They both knew Tobin was dating Shirley. Christen started sobbing and Ali reached around and pulled Christen into her close. They sat like that for a few minutes before Ash called them from the other room. Christen quickly wiped away her tears and tried to compose herself. Ali placed a kiss on the top of Christen’s head and whispered into her ear.

“She’d be crazy not to love you.”

 

“Where are you going?” Shirley asked as she sat on the hotel bed watching Tobin examine herself in the mirror.

“Out,” Tobin said simply not glancing away from the mirror. “With Kling, Ash, Al, and Christen. And I think a few other girls from the team.”

“But we always stay in together after a game and watch a movie,” Shirley said visibly annoyed but Tobin hadn’t taken her eyes off the mirror.

“Yeah, but I haven’t seen my friends in a long time,” Tobin shrugged. “I wanna spend time with them tonight. You’re more than welcome to join.” 

Shirley scoffed at Tobin’s offer. “Excuse me?”

Tobin looked away from the mirror to face Shirley who had her arms crossed. “You want to come with us? I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.”

“No,” she said bitterly. 

Tobin shrugged. “Okay,” she said grabbing her wallet and hotel key card. “I’ll see you later then?”

“You’re really going?” Shirley was pissed.

“Yeah, I just told you I was,” Tobin said. 

“Whatever,” Shirley grumbled laying back on the bed and turning on the TV.

“Okay. Bye, babe,” Tobin said as she left the room hearing Shirley grumble something under her breath.

 

“Tobito!” Ash exclaimed as she spotted Tobin walk into the bar. She got up from her seat at the table in the corner they grabbed and pulled her friend into a big hug.

“I hate that nickname,” Tobin said reciprocating the hug.

“But you love me anyway,” Ash said pulling Tobin toward the table with their friends. 

After giving her round of hugs Tobin stood next to Christen as the group began laughing about Ali yelling at the ref that she didn’t touch a player she clearly threw to the ground.

“I’m happy you’re here,” Christen said smiling as she turned to Tobin. Per Ali’s insistence, she already had two drinks before Tobin arrived to curb her nerves. 

“Me too,” Tobin smiled back staring into Chirsten’s gorgeous eyes forgetting about the rest of the world around them. They stayed like that before Christen finally caught her breath again.

“I think you owe me something,” Christen said. The two had made a wager on the game beforehand and the loser owed the winner a drink after the game. 

“Well, I always follow through with my promise,” Tobin said offering her hand to Christen. Christen took it and Tobin led them to the bar. Tobin didn’t miss the countless stares Christen was getting from guys and girls alike at the bar. Christen however, didn’t even notice the attention. Her focus was solely on the fact Tobin was holding her hand. 

“What do you want?” Tobin said. Christen was distracted by the gloss on Tobin’s lips and the way her body looked casually draped against the side of the bar.

“Chris?” Tobin said trying to pull Christen out of her trance.

“Oh,” Christen blushed. “To drink. Right. Um, just the basic girl vodka cranberry is good.” 

Tobin smiled and signaled for the bartender’s attention. They got their drinks and headed back to the table to sit with their friends. After a few more drinks, Christen was tipsy and Ali was on the brink of being full out drunk.

“I wanna dance!” Ali screamed getting up from the table as an upbeat song came on. She pulled on Ash’s arm and pleaded like a five year old to get her way.

“I guess I’m dancing,” Ash said picking up her beer and following her girlfriend out to the dance floor.

“I wanna dance too!” Christen exclaimed. “Dance with me?” she asked Tobin as she grabbed her wrist.

“Tobin doesn’t,” Meghan started.

“Okay,” Tobin agreed with her eyes glued on Christen. The two had smiles plastered on their faces and Christen didn’t let go of Tobin’s wrist until she had them on the makeshift dance floor. 

They danced for hours. Sweaty bodies brushing against each other and flirty drunk hands lingering places that tested the limits of their friendship. Ali and Kling kept bringing everyone shots and soon Christen was completely plastered. She had her hands gripping the back of Tobin’s neck to help her stabilize herself.

“I’m drunk,” Christen slurred to Tobin. Tobin could see that Christen’s eyes were glassed over and was clearly not in the right state of mind.

“I’m going to take you home,” Tobin said and Christen just closed her eyes and nodded.

Tobin left Christen with Ali and Ash on the dance floor as she went to find Kling at the table. She was flirting with some Swedish women and Tobin interrupted.

“Kling!” Tobin said getting her attention over the music. “I’m going to take Christen home!” Kling nodded enthusiastically clearly just wanting to get back to her conversation. Tobin grabbed Christen’s purse and headed back to the drunk dancing girl.

“Hey!” Tobin said coming up from behind Christen. “Let’s go,” she whispered into her ear taking her hand and walking them out of the crowded bar.

“WOW! IT’S SUCH A BEAUTIFUL NIGHT!” Christen screamed as the stepped out into the cool October night. “TOBIN!”

“I’m right here,” Tobin laughed.

“Isn’t it beautiful?”

“It is,” Tobin whispered back look directly at Christen. They walked the five blocks back to Christen’s house. Their fingers interlocked and Christen using her other hand to hold tight to Tobin’s arm. The whole walk back Christen drunkenly talked about the craziest things. Tobin just laughed and smiled listening to Christen’s nonsense rambling, happy to see this side of the forward.

Tobin helped the stumbling woman up the steps to her room and brought her to her bed. Christen flung off her shirt and Tobin gulped as she took in Christen’s exposed upper body. She tried her best not to stare too long but she couldn’t help herself. 

“Thank you for taking me home,” Christen said pulling off her wedges and tossing them into the corner of her perfectly organized room. 

“Of course,” Tobin said trying to look anywhere else than the beautiful body in front of her.

Christen got up and pulled her pants off and Tobin thought she was going to absolutely lose it seeing the almost naked woman. Christen pulled back the covers and got into bed. 

“Are you good now?” 

“Mhm,” Christen nodded like crazy.

“Okay,” Tobin pursed her lips. “I’m going to go back to the hotel, okay?”

“I wish I was her,” Chirsten said barely audible as Tobin turned her back.

“What did you say?” Tobin asked.

“I wish I was her,” Christen said a little louder.

“Who?”

“Shirley,” Christen said closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. Tobin closed the door to Christen’s room as softly as she could. She felt like her heart had just been pulled out and she wanted to go anywhere but the hotel room where her girlfriend was waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!


	7. Give Me Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I know timeline of games and things may be a little off but I had to fudge some things to make the story flow

Christen woke up the next morning with one of the worst hangovers she's had since college. Even though she was just in her bra and underwear she was sweating. Her head was pounding, stomach in knots, and lips were so dry. She rolled over and found a water bottle and a bottle of aspirin on her night stand. She was about to give drunk Christen a high five for being on top of it when she saw a note scribbled on a scrap piece of paper next to the bottles. 

‘You'll probably need this tomorrow. It was great seeing you. I missed you. x T’

Christen’s heart skipped a beat, smiling at the way Tobin wrote in all caps and how her Es looked like a five year old learning to write. She was loving how Tobin took care of her last night when suddenly fear overcame her. She quickly grabbed her phone and typed out a text as her heart raced faster and she felt even more sick to her stomach.

‘Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid last night’ she typed out. She sent it and clutched onto her phone waiting for an immediate response. After waiting a few seconds, Christen decided to go through her texts and photos from last night to see if she could gather any information about what happened, specifically between her and Tobin. She was caught looking at a selfie she had taken of her and Tobin for a long time when she felt her phone buzz.

‘I'm def the wrong person to be asking. I blacked out. But Ash said that you were fine last night. Just got drunk at the end and T took you home’ Ali texted back. Her text calmed Christen’s nerves a little but it still left a hazy cloud over what happened after they left the bar. Christen wasn't very religious but she found herself praying that she didn't do anything stupid.

‘Omg did something happen last night with Tobin?’ Ali texted again. 

‘I don't know. I can't remember. I'm scared to find out’ Christen typed back.

‘Text her’

So Christen opened up a new message to Tobin and stared at it for a few minutes. She began writing how great it was to hang out last night but she thought it sounded corny when she said it. She tried opening with a joke how blackout she was but it just sounded like she was nervous. 

‘Hey’ she sent after hovering her finger over the button for a minute.

Tobin wasted no time to respond.

‘How are you feeling, superstar?’

Christen smiled a little more relieved with her blackout self. She's sure if she did something weird Tobin wouldn't have responded.

‘Like death’ 

‘Lol. I left some Advil and water for you’

‘I saw. Hungover Christen is very thankful for Drunk Tobin for that’  
‘And thankful for you bringing me home last night’ she sent out the second text. She cursed herself for breaking Kelley’s double texting rule and not playing it cool.

‘It was no problem. I know you would've done the same for me’

‘I know but still thanks’

‘No problem!’  
‘Sorry I gotta go. Getting on the flight back now. It was really great seeing you. I mean it. Didn't realize how much I missed you’

Christen's heart fluttered and she had a smile that she probably wouldn't shake for a few days. 

‘I missed you too, Tobs. Have a safe flight back. Text me when you land’

Tobin sent back the thumbs up emoji and Christen set her phone down and traded it for the bottle of water. She took a big sip and two advils before passing back out knowing she wouldn't be making it out bed that day.

 

“Tobin!” Lauren exclaimed as she spotted her teammate coming through the baggage claim doors. She immediately took the tinier woman into her arms. Granted Tobin just had just been through a 16 hours worth of flights, it looked like she hadn’t slept well in days. 

“Are you okay?” Lauren asked as her maternal instincts kicked in and she brushed Tobin’s hair out of her face.

Tobin pursed her lips into a small smile but it didn’t reach her sad eyes. She nodded softly.

“I’m happy be here now,” Tobin said and Lauren pulled her into another quick hug before the two women walked to the van packed with their teammates to take them to the hotel.

Tobin was rooming with Lauren that camp and was thankful for that. She loved Alex, but she could talk for hours and Tobin just wanted sometime to relax in silence. She knew Lauren would give her the space she needed before she was finally ready to talk. Despite the voices screaming in her head, she really just wanted to see Christen. But the internationals playing in Sweden weren’t due into the CONCACAF camp until tomorrow. A lot of the girls decided to hang out that night in Kelley and Syd’s room, but Tobin was too jet lagged so she just passed out. 

It didn’t take long before her teammates began to express their concerns. Lauren did her best to make sure the comments didn’t reach Tobin, chalking it up to the travelling. Tobin was pushing around some broccoli on her plate at dinner while the conversation continued around her. Midway through the meal, the doors opened up and Kling busted through.

“Who missed us?” Kling exclaimed with Whit, Ash, Ali, and Christen following behind her into the room.

“No one!” Morgan called back throwing a dinner roll at Kling and everyone laughed as Kling charged the younger player. Lauren looked over at Tobin who was smiling for the first time in the 24 hours she’s been in camp. Lauren followed her best friend’s eyes right to a smiling Christen who was embracing Kelley.

After dinner Lauren and Tobin were sitting in their room watching Jrue playing on TV. Lauren was sitting cross-legged in front of the TV making sure not to miss a minute of her husband playing. Tobin smiled at her friend getting really into the game and yelling every time Jrue got fouled. Halftime started and Lauren moved to sit on the bed across from Tobin.

“What’s wrong, Tobin? You know you can talk to me,” Lauren said in a voice that instantly calmed Tobin.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Tobin lied.

“You can’t lie to me, Tobs. I know you too well,” Lauren said.

“It’s really nothing, Lauren,” Tobin lied again.

“Liar! You didn’t even get the mac and cheese tonight. Something is really wrong,” Lauren smiled hoping to ease the tension and make Tobin more comfortable.

Tobin shrugged. “It’s just some relationship issues,” she finally admitted.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lauren asked.

“I don’t really know what to say,” Tobin said.

“Just tell me what’s going on,” Lauren said as she switched to sit next to Tobin on the other bed, putting her hand on Tobin’s leg.

“I mean,” Tobin sighed. “Shirley’s great. Yeah, she can get a little jealous some time. But she’s been great. And I guess we’ve been dating for a while,” she took a deep breath. “She’s talking about kids and marriage and I don’t know things in the future.”

“Does that scare you?”

“No,” Tobin said quickly. “It’s not that,” she said. “I want those things too. Marriage and kids and a family.”

“But?”

“But not with her,” she said quietly. “Does that make me a horrible person?” She turned to Lauren with tears forming in her eyes. Lauren pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair.

“No,” Lauren whispered into her hair. “No it doesn’t. You need to do what makes you happy.” Tobin cried into her best friend’s shoulder for a few minutes with Lauren rubbing her back.

“Have you talked to her about any of this?” Lauren asked. Tobin shook her head.

“I’ve gone over all these different scenarios to tell her. And it just doesn’t come out right. I’m a horrible person,” Tobin said sobbing again.

“You’re not,” Lauren reassured her. “You just fell out of love.”

“But it’s not that,” Tobin said. “I don’t know if I was ever in love with her. I mean obviously I loved her. She taught me what it was like to be in a meaningful relationship. She helped me finally come out to my family. She was a great girlfriend. She didn’t deserve me,” Tobin said.

“Don’t say that, Tobs,” Lauren said. “You’re amazing.”

“She just put so much into this relationship. And all this time I felt guilty for not being able to give it back. Trust me I tried. I did everything I could to make this work. I think even when I first started things with her I could never give her all of my heart. But I don’t know. I know stupid but when I think of love I want to person I’m with the give me butterflies and to be able to make me smile just by being there. I want someone to share my favorite memories with and have by my side during hard times. And when I think of kids and marriage and a family, it’s not Shirley who I picture spending the rest of my life with,” Tobin said. “Oh god, I’m such an awful person.”

“Tobin, you need to tell her. You can’t keep staying in this relationship. It’s not fair to you or her,” Lauren said.

“I know,” Tobin said. “I’m going to end it. I need to. After the tournament. I just don’t want to think about it right now. I just want to play soccer and win this thing.”

 

After a slow start in CONCACAF with a 1-0 win, the U.S. was fueled by a lackluster performance. The team dominated the rest of the group stage and didn’t look back after that. Tobin knocked home two goals and Press got her name on the board with two of her own. Tobin’s mood had definitely shifted throughout the tournament. She forgot about her troubles with Shirley and focused on soccer and being surrounded by the people she loved. At the dinner before their final against Costa Rica, everyone started heading out opting to lounge around and watch TV in the rooms and make late calls to their significant others. Tobin caught Christen’s eye as she was getting up to leave. The only one left at Tobin’s table was Alex and she was getting ready to get a call from Serv in a little. Christen made her way over to Tobin’s table. 

“Hey,” she said. Alex immediately looked up from her phone and blankly stared at Christen. After shifting her eyes pointedly between Tobin and Christen she got up from her seat.

“I’m going to go call Serv,” she said showing them her phone. “I’ll see you later.”

“Bye, Al,” Tobin said as Alex patted her head before leaving.

“Goodnight, Alex.”

“Yeah, goodnight,” Alex mumbled quickly walking out the door.

Christen shook her head and laughed a little to herself.

“What?” Tobin asked.

“She’s always going to hate me, isn’t she?” Christen smiled.

“She doesn’t hate you,” Tobin said and Christen tilted her head to the side giving Tobin a knowing look. “Okay, maybe she’s not your biggest fan. But that’s just Alex. You’re a great goal scorer and you’re gorgeous. You’re competition to her.”

“You think I’m gorgeous?” Christen asked with big eyes in a tone that Tobin knew she wasn’t just fishing for a compliment.

“I’m not blind,” Tobin said making Christen smile and as a result making Tobin smile.

“Wanna go for a walk?” Christen asked.

“It’s not exactly a great neighborhood, Chris.”

“Oh, well do you want to sit by the pool for a little?” Tobin nodded her head and followed the other women to the pool which unsurprisingly was empty beside from them.

“So how’s Shirley?” Christen asked as they sat down at the edge of the pool.

“Do you really want to talk about her?” Tobin asked bluntly.

Christen blushed. “No, not really,” she said. Tobin nodded.

“Are you excited to be coming back?” Tobin asked referencing their return to play stateside after the season to play in the NWSL.

“Yeah,” Christen said animately. “Chicago seems like a great city. I’m excited. What about you?”

“You know me,” Tobin laughed. “I’ll go anywhere as long as I get to play soccer.”

“So the question on everyone’s mind,” Christen said speaking into her fist as if it were a microphone. “Is the great Tobin Heath going to get tied down in the Rose City?” she asked in a commentator voice putting her hand in front of Tobin’s mouth.

Tobin shook her head and laughed. “Maybe,” she shrugged. “I don’t know yet. It’s going to take something really special to tie me down. I’ll keep you updated.”

They spent the next hour before curfew talking and making each other laugh. Their feet dangled in the water and brushed up against each other more than the amount of times that made it seem like it was accidental. It wasn’t until Tobin yawned a little bit that Christen noticed how long they were talking for.

“I think I need to get you up to bed,” Christen said.

“The tables have turned,” Tobin joked.

“I do owe you. So this is me repaying my debt,” Christen said as she got up and offered her hand to Tobin. Tobin got up quickly a little off balance almost stumbling into the pool. Christen’s reflexes kicked in as she grabbed Tobin’s waist to pull her safely on to the pool ledge. She pulled Tobin and they ended up inches apart from each other looking into each other's eyes. They stayed like that for a few seconds neither of them wanting to make the first move away from the other.

“Tobin,” Christen whispered. Tobin closed her eyes and gulped; her senses were in overload from Christen’s smell to the her eyes to hearing her even deep breaths. The overwhelming sensation of being that close to Christen compelled her to do what she did next.

She leaned in slowly, giving Christen every opportunity to stop it if she wanted. She was centimeters to Christen’s face when she saw the forward close her eyes and move to close the last little distance between them. Their lips touched and Tobin thought her heart was about to explode. The kiss was light and soft but electric. It only lasted a few seconds but they both came up breathless. Tobin searched Christen’s face for a sign but the forward stood before her motionless with her eyes closed.

“Christen,” Tobin whispered.

“I should go,” Christen breathed out and Tobin caught tears forming in Christen’s eyes before she turned and sprinted out.

“Fuck!” Tobin closed her eyes. “I’m in love with Christen Press.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think! love you all for staying with this story!


	8. Don't Dream It's Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know orange is the new black season 4 just came out so thank you for taking time out of your binge watching to read!

Tobin unlocked the door to her Portland apartment, dropped her medium size duffel bag and backpack on the floor by the front door and dragged her feet to the living room. She was exhausted from her weekend in Paris and the twenty hours of travel it took her to get home. Her hair was tied up in a bun and super greasy and she didn’t even want to imagine how awful her skin looked after being in airports all day. She was too tired to even kick her shoes off and just plopped down on her couch, one of the two pieces of furniture her living room had. She sighed deep and closed her eyes knowing that she’d probably just spend the night here unable to move the extra ten feet to her bedroom.

“Tobin?” She heard a voice called out.

Tobin let out a shriek and immediately tensed up thinking she was alone in the apartment.

“Relax, you scaredy cat,” Alex said as she entered the living room.

“Alex?” Tobin asked confused as to why and how her best friend was lurking in her apartment.

“Yeah,” she said. “What are you doing here?” 

“Me?! This is my apartment! What are you doing here?” Tobin yelled.

“Your flight wasn’t suppose to come in until later tonight,” she said. “I wanted to be here when you got home and have a best friend night. I thought you’d probably be in need of one after the trip. I got your favorite chinese food,” she said pointing to the kitchen.

Tobin smiled at her best friend’s kindness but immediately felt guilty. She shook her head as Alex still stood at the doorway into the room. “I didn’t do it,” Tobin said somberly.

“Tobin,” Alex said with more annoyance in her voice than she probably wanted.

“Al, I’m tired. I don’t need a lecture right now,” Tobin said sitting herself up on the couch.

“Maybe you do,” Alex said.

“Excuse me?” Tobin sounded hurt.

“Maybe someone needs to tell you because it doesn’t seem like you get it,” Alex said.

“Thanks Mom, but I know what I’m doing. It’s my life anyway. Why do you even care?” Tobin was angry mostly at herself but she was taking out her pent up frustration on Alex.

“I care because I see how much this is killing you inside and we have the biggest tournament of our lives coming up. Not to even mention how unfair this is to Shirley AND Christen.”

“You don’t even like Christen,” Tobin said.

“No, but I love you,” Alex said. “You need to do something for once in your life that makes you happy. You keep doing things for other people’s happiness and yours always gets pushed to the side. You were suppose to go to Paris, break things off with Shirley, and start making choices that you want to,” Alex said sitting down on the couch next to Tobin.

Tobin let out a little sarcastic laugh. “If it only life was just that easy,” Tobin said sarcastically. 

“It’s not easy, but it’s what you want. Doesn’t that count for something?”

“I guess,” Tobin threw her hands up. “It just wasn’t the right timing. She’s getting ready for the World Cup and her grandma is really ill right now. She was just super stressed, I didn’t want to pile it on,” Tobin said.

“There’s always going to be another tournament, or another this or that,” Alex yelled. “There’s no such thing as great timing to break up with someone. You’re just going to keep making excuse after excuse.”

“SHUT UP!” Tobin yelled springing up from the couch. Alex had never seen her friend this mad and she was starting to regret pushing her to this point. Tears were flowing down Tobin’s cheeks as she clenched her jaw and stared hard at Alex. “I love you, Al. But seriously shut up,” Tobin said through her gritted teeth as the tears kept coming down. Alex got up from the couch and took Tobin into an embrace. Tobin didn’t wrap her arms around Alex and instead rested her face into Alex’s shoulder and cried harder.

“I just want you to be happy,” Alex whispered into Tobin’s hair.

“I know,” Tobin said into Alex’s shirt. 

Alex removed her arms from around Tobin and brought them to her arms and rubbed up and down. “Hey,” she said offering Tobin a small smile. “Let’s get you some chinese food. No one can be sad when they eat fried rice.” 

Tobin looked up and smiled a little through the tears at her best friend. “You’re going to eat greasy Chinese food?”

“Only for you,” Alex said kissing Tobin’s forehead before walking to the kitchen to get the take out. Tobin sat on the floor wiping away the tears that were left on her cheek. She took a deep breath and tried to clear her thoughts. She knew she made a mistake leaving Paris without ending the relationship. But as much as she knew she wasn’t in love with Shirley, it was breaking her that she’d have to hurt someone she cared about.

 

“Do you want me to switch with you?” Alex said offering her hotel key card to Tobin. Tobin shook her head at the offer.

“Why? So you can kill her in her sleep?” Tobin joked.

“I’m just trying to be a good friend,” Alex said sticking her tongue out at Tobin.

“It’s okay. I should probably work things out with her anyway.”

“Wow,” Alex said surprised. “That’s very mature of you, Tobin Heath.”

Tobin smiled and rolled her eyes. “We all have to grow up some time,” she said walking toward the hotel elevator. Tobin stood outside her door and took a deep breath to try and calm down the nerves running through her. After several seconds of talking herself into getting over her fear, she cautiously opened the door and called out.

“Hello?” She said entering the room as slowly as possible. She didn’t get a response and as she made her way fully into the room she found she was alone. She let out a sigh she had been holding since she walked in. She was relieved at her roommate’s absence from the room. Christen had clearly already been there. Her suitcase was at the foot of the bed closest to the glass double doors that lead to a small balcony. She smiled at Christen’s stuffed animal dog laying on the bed knowing how hard it was for Christen to be away from her own pets. There was a Stanford t-shirt folded on the bed too and Tobin picked it up and smelled it. She quickly put down the shirt realizing how weird it would be for Christen to walk in and find her being creepy. She settled her suitcase by the empty bed and collapsed on it glad to be off her feet.

They were in Portugal for the Algarve Cup and Tobin always looked forward to the warm weather when it was so cold back home in the states. She made it a priority to enjoy as much of the warm sun and sandy beaches as she could while she was there. She texted Alex asking if she wanted to check out the hotel’s beach, but she wanted to shower and relax for the rest of the night. Tobin decided to get some fresh air and explore it on her own.

Tobin kicked off her flip flops and started walking through the sandy beach closer to the shore line. She spotted a few of her teammates sitting down watching the water and the sunset. As she got closer to them, she could identify who it was. Kling, Morgan, Julie, Christen, and Whitney were sitting shoulder to shoulder in a line talking and laughing. 

“Hey guys,” Tobin said as she approached them. All five heads spun around at the voice behind them.

“Tobin!” Kling exclaimed with a huge smile and was about to get up to greet her teammate.

“No, no,” Tobin waved her off. “Sit. We’ll hug later. Wouldn’t want to miss this sunset,” she nodded toward the colorful eruption of the sky. Tobin plopped down on the sand next to Whit, who put her arm around Tobin’s shoulder and squeeze her into a side hug. Tobin subtly tried to sit forward a little to see past Whitney to look at the woman to her other side. She caught Christen’s eye and Christen immediately turned back to the sunset. Tobin’s heart sank and she was dreading having to be alone with Christen every night for the rest of the tournament.

After the sun set, the six of them headed back to the hotel. Christen walked with Julie in front while Whit and Tobin hung back a little more. It was obvious to Tobin that Christen was doing her best to avoid her but none of their teammates noticed the tension between the two. They all headed off to their rooms and Tobin followed Christen to their door. Christen stayed a few steps ahead of Tobin and refused to acknowledge her presence. She quickly opened the door, barely holding it open for her roommate who slipped into the room behind her. 

Wordlessly, Chrisren walked over to her suitcase and began rummaging for her bathroom supplies. Tobin sat on the edge of her bed watching Christen grab her things to get ready for bed. 

“Chris,” Tobin said breaking the silence and the tension filling the room. She saw Christen gulp before turning toward her, eyes opened wide asking her what was up.

“Um,” Tobin scratched the back of her neck, intimidated by the piercing set of grey eyes. “Can we, uh, talk?” She stuttered out.

“Um, yeah sure,” Christen said in a chipper voice that sounded a little fake. She got up from the floor with her toiletry bag in hand. “I'm just going to get ready for bed first, okay?” She questioned but clearly was going to do so regardless of if Tobin answered.

“Yeah,” Tobin nodded as Christen grabbed the pajamas she had set out on her bed and walked to the bathroom. Tobin was shaking lost in her thoughts as Christen took her time in the bathroom. She tried to plan out what to say but she kept getting tongue tied and she could only imagine how nervous she’d be when Christen was actually right in front of her. After ten minutes of agony, Tobin heard Christen emerge from the bathroom. She was dressed in an oversized red Stanford t-shirt and black shorts that were barely visible underneath the shirt. 

“Hey, Tobin. I’m really sorry, but I have to call my family,” she said holding up her phone. “Can we take a rain check for that talk? Maybe some time after practice tomorrow?” She asked.

Tobin sighed and nodded somberly. “Sure,” she said trying to not sound as defeated as she was. She climbed up under her covers and snuggled into bed.

“Thanks,” Christen smiled as she headed out to the balcony to make her call.

“Goodnight,” Tobin said turning off the bedside lights.

“Night,” Christen said softly shutting the door behind her.

The next day they didn't talk after practice. Christen went off with Ali and Ash to explore and Tobin made plans with Alex and Kelley. Christen came into their room right before curfew, silently got ready for bed, and then went to sleep. The two silently slipped into a routine of consciously avoiding each other and conversing as minimally as possible. Tobin desperately wanted to clear the air, but came to grips with the fact it probably wasn't going to happen. After accepting that, she didn't let the tension bother her or her playing and it just became the norm for the two not to interact.

They won the tournament and were getting ready to head back home. Christen, Tobin, and all their luggage were piled into the elevator going down to meet the team bus to the airport. They were in opposite corners of the elevator, Chrisren by the buttons and Tobin in the back, mindlessly typing away on their phones. Suddenly a loud thud interrupted the silence and the elevator dropped a few feet before coming to a shaky halt. All the lights went out and they weren't moving.

“What was that? Are we stuck?” Christen panicked.

“If we are, that's definitely not helping,” Tobin said as Christen desperately was pressing the elevator buttons.

“Did you do this? To force me to talk to you,” Christen asked with annoyance in her tone.

“Yes,” Tobin rolled her eyes and threw up her hands. “I, an elevator technician, broke the elevator and perfectly timed it so we would be stuck in here together.”

“You would be sarcastic at a time like this,” Christen rolled her eyes and turned back to find the help button.

“Yeah, and you would be over dramatic,” Tobin said under her breath.

“Excuse me?” Christen retorted.

“I'm going to call Alex,” Tobin said bringing her phone up to her ear. Christen crossed her arms and stared at Tobin as she made the call.

“Yeah, Al. We’re stuck in the elevator. Christen and me. Yes. Alex just go get help. I don't know talk to the people at the front desk. Yes I'm sure we’re stuck. Okay. OKAY. Alright. Thanks, bye,” she said hanging up.

“What did she say? What's going on?”

“They said they're sending someone to fix it. It should be about 20 minutes.”

“TWENTY MINUTES!”

“Relax, believe it or not it won't kill you to spend 20 minutes in the same room as me. But now that I have you here,” Tobin started.

“I don't want to talk, Tobin.”

“Christen,” Tobin called out in a soft voice to try and lessen her anger. She heard Christen take in a deep breath and let it out sharply.

“You kissed me, Tobin!” Christen yelled holding back tears. “You have a girlfriend and you kissed me!” Her voice cracked.

Tobin's heart sunk hearing the sadness in her voice. “I know,” she whispered looking at the floor. “I'm sorry.”

“It's not okay,” Christen sniffled back tears. “I don't forgive you.”

“It wasn't just a kiss,” Tobin said fighting back tears of her own. “Christen, I.”

“Don't,” Christen cut her off holding her hand up to stop her from continuing.

“What?”

“Don't say it,” Christen said closing her eyes and biting her lip.

“But, Chris, I.”

“Are you you still dating her?” Christen looked right into Tobin's eyes. Both of them were on the brink of spilling their tears. 

Tobin's insides felt empty and she felt like she was going to throw up. She closed her eyes and looked down, refusing to respond. She didn't need to; they both knew the answer to the question.

“Don't tell me how you feel about me, then. It's not fair. It's not fair to her and it's not fair to me,” Christen said as a few tears fell down her cheek. “I can't, Tobin,” she breathed out looking away from the midfielder. “I can't do this. The biggest tournament of our lives is 4 months away and I can't be thinking about that kiss or you. I need to focus on soccer. Our team needs both of us to focus on soccer. We owe it to them to have our heads and our hearts completely in this World Cup. We’re teammates, Tobin.”

As Christen spoke, Tobin couldn't help the waterfall of tears erupting from her eyes. Her breath faltered as she tried to contain her sobs.  
“We’re more than teammates, Christen,” Tobin managed to get out.

“But we can't be, okay?” Christen said but it sounded more like a question she was trying to convince herself to believe.

“Okay,” Tobin whispered back leaning her head against the wall continuing to cry.

They stood in silence for about five minutes when the buzz of the elevator came back on. They both quickly worked to remove any tears left on their faces and tried to compose themselves the best they could before facing their teammates in the lobby. The elevator dinged as they came to a stop at their destination. Right before the doors opened, Christen turned to Tobin and gave her a small closed lip smile before wordlessly walking through the elevator doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feelings????? let me know what ya think!


	9. Seeing Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I've been really busy this week! Enjoy!

“Hey! Stop looking at your phone! Look around!” Alex yelled at Tobin who was standing off to the side reading her text messages. “We just won the World Cup! We just fucking won the World FUCKING CUP!” Alex yelled shaking Tobin’s shoulders. Tobin laughed at her slightly intoxicated best friend. They were at a bar celebrating the World Cup win with all their friends and families. Tobin took in the buzzing room of laughing and drinking and dancing and smiled. Alex was right; she needed to enjoy this moment.

“Okay, Al. Let me just send a quick text,” Tobin started.

“NO! Put it away! Be here!” Alex said reaching for Tobin’s phone but Tobin quickly pulled it out of her reach.

“Okay, okay, you win,” Tobin said looking down at her phone to read the texts one more time.

‘Where are you right now, babe?’  
‘Tobin?’  
‘Come find me after and we can have our own celebration ;)’

“Put it away!” Alex yelled and Tobin knew if she didn’t do as she said soon, it wouldn’t end well. Tobin pocketed her phone without responding to Shirley’s text and followed Alex back into the craziness of the party. 

It wasn’t hard for Tobin to forget about the unanswered texts. She was being handed drinks and shots all night from her teammates and family and she was definitely getting drunk. She spent hours talking to her friends and family who made the trip to Vancouver and they all congratulated her on the win. She was tugged out onto the dance floor several times by Alex and Kelley and Pinoe. And if it wasn’t for the copious amounts of alcohol she consumed, she was sure she wouldn’t have been swaying her hips to the music and trying to copy Alex’s movements. Tobin didn’t care her dancing was awkward; she just let herself loose with the weight of the gold medal hanging around her neck.

Tobin just got another Jack and Coke at the bar and was heading back to find her friends on the dance floor, when she ran into the Press family.

“Tobin!” Christen’s mom, Stacey, smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek and a big hug. “Congrats, sweetheart. You played so great.” Tobin smiled and thanked her. She always loved how warm and welcoming Stacey was to her. 

“Kiddo!” Christen’s dad pulled her into a side hug and shook her a little. “That goal today. Beautiful.” Tobin beamed at one of the funniest men she had ever met. The Press family was perfect and genuine and always made Tobin feel like part of the family. She could see how much love they had for each other and how close they were. She knew how much Christen’s family meant to her and that family value was one of the reasons Tobin was infatuated with her. Christen clearly hadn’t told her parents about their ‘falling out’. She was doing a good job of making things appear normal between them, but still was avoiding making too much eye contact with Tobin. Drunk Tobin’s feelings were heightened and her whole body felt sad at Christen neglecting to give her the attention she wanted from her.

“TOBIN!!!” Kelley yelled from the dance floor behind them.

“We’ll let you get back to celebrating,” Stacey giving Tobin another hug and Cody gave her a pat on the back. Tobin let the alcohol flowing through give her a spurt of confidence. 

“Christen,” Tobin said and Christen looked like the wind got knocked out of her at the sound of Tobin saying her name. “Wanna come dance?”

“Maybe in a little,” Christen lied giving her a polite smile.

“Go dance with your friends, baby,” Stacey said urging Christen to go with Tobin despite her daughter’s pointed glare telling her to stop.

“Yeah, Christen,” Tyler said to her sister with a certain edge in her voice. “Go dance with Tobin.” After the two exchanged a death stare down, Christen silently walked toward Tobin. Tobin tried to hold back a smile as she let Christen walk by her to the dancing crowd. Tobin placed her hand on the small of Christen’s back as she followed her lead, unashamedly staring at her ass.

“Don’t touch me,” Christen turned back and scolded the handsy drunk midfielder. Tobin threw her hands up trying to look innocent but she couldn’t stop the devious grin spreading on her face. Christen shot her a look and turned back to continue their walk to the dance floor.

Christen immediately separated from Tobin finding Whitney toward the opposite end of the group. Tobin was disappointed but chose to dance with Alex and just admire Christen’s body from a safe distance. After screaming the lyrics and dancing to ‘Want to Want Me’, Tobin watched Christen excuse herself from the group and head off to the direction of the bathroom. Alex followed Tobin’s eyes to Christen and tugged on the medal strapped around Tobin’s neck to get her attention.

“What’s up?”

“Tobin Heath, you are a World Champion. Start acting like one,” she yelled at her friend despite their faces being just inches apart.

“What are you saying? Are you drunk?”

“Yes, I’m drunk! But I’m saying you need to go after what you want.”

“Alex, seriously what are you talking about?” Tobin was so confused.

“Go after what you want,” Alex said. “Go be with the girl you want.” Tobin sighed.

“Alex,” Tobin started.

“No,” Alex held up her hand and shook her head. “NO MORE EXCUSES. IF YOU DON’T GO MAKE OUT WITH HER I WILL!” Tobin laughed at her friend who was animatedly flailing her hands around to prove her point. Tobin opened her mouth to respond but Alex cut her off.

“GO!” She said sternly pointing in the direction Christen headed off in. Tobin knew it was no use arguing with Alex when she was drunk and she walked to hallway she saw Christen walk down.

Tobin swerved her way through the crowd giving a small smile and nod to the people congratulating her, but her eyes stayed focused on her destination. The liquid courage and Alex’s pep talk fueled Tobin’s desires and her heart raced faster. Tobin turned down the hallway at the same time Christen exited the bathroom. 

Tobin eyes glistened with lust and Christen looked liked a deer caught in headlights. Christen was frozen in her spot as Tobin intently strutted toward her. As Tobin closed in, Christen opened her mouth and widened her eyes. Tobin grabbed her by the hips and forcefully pushed her back into the wall. As Christen’s back was hitting up against the wall, Tobin mouth made contact with hers. Tobin’s lips were hard and hungry and she put her entire weight into the kiss. It all happened so fast and they were both pretty drunk, it took Christen a few seconds to fully process what was going on. Her heart was pounding against her chest as Tobin began pressing her body into hers. 

For such a tiny person, Christen was always shocked at how strong Tobin really was. It took all Chrsiten’s strength to push Tobin just a little bit off of her. Tobin fought against Christen’s restraining hands placed on her shoulders. 

“Tobin!” Christen protested as Tobin’s eyes were focused on Christen’s lips. Tobin snaked her hands through Christen’s arms to take her head into her hands and pulled their lips back together. This time she could feel Christen kiss back a little before shoving the midfielder off her again.

“Tobin,” Christen breathed out with her eyes closed.

“Do you want this? Do you want me?” Tobin pleaded. Christen opened her eyes, stared into the beautiful brown eyes in front of her and nodded.

“Then, take me. I’m yours. I’m all yours,” Tobin said seductively. Christen gulped and she could feel her body heating up just from Tobin’s words. She grabbed a fistful of Tobin’s t-shirt and pulled her toward her. This kiss wasn’t as hard as the other two. It was slow and purposeful and both of them didn’t want to end it. When they finally came up for air, Tobin gave Christen a millisecond to catch her breath before her mouth was right back on hers. Christen threaded her hands through Tobin’s hair and Tobin wrapped hers around Christen’s body.

“Get me in your bed, right now,” Christen demanded. Tobin grabbed her hand and led them out the back door of the bar. She didn’t think about saying goodbye to her family or continuing to celebrate with her team. She completely forgot about the gold medal that was hanging on her neck and the goal she scored in their victory. The only thing on her mind was the thought of Christen Press in her bed.

 

“GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!” Alex yelled the next morning as she burst through the hotel room. “Oh shit!” she said as she made her way further into the room and saw Tobin and Christen laying in bed with nothing but the blanket covering them. Tobin and Christen both woke to Alex’s entrance in the room and frantically rushed to pull the covers higher to hid their blushing faces and naked bodies. “I should go,” Alex said turning to walk back out the door.

“No, stay,” Christen called out. “This is your room. I’m going go,” she said a little too quickly. 

“Okay, I’ll give you a minute,” Alex said. “To you know, get yourself together,” she trailed off awkwardly exiting the room.

“Christen,” Tobin called out once the door shut behind Alex. Christen had sprung out of bed frantically searching for the clothes she haphazardly threw all over the room. Christen ignored her as she fumbled with putting back on her bra.

“Christen,” Tobin called out to her again as she swung her legs off the side of the bed to sit up.

“What?” Christen snapped.

“What’s going on?” Tobin asked as Christen moved to put on the black pair of jeans that were draped on the chair in the corner.

“What’s going on?!” Christen exclaimed running her fingers through her hair and sighing deeply. “We had sex. You cheated on your girlfriend.” She buried her face in her hands. “Oh my god. Oh god,” she breathed out talking to herself. “This was a huge mistake.”

“Thanks, I’m sitting right here though,” Tobin said sarcastically.

“Really? You cheated on your girlfriend and that’s all you have to say,” Christen furrowed her brow at Christen. 

“What do you want me to say?” Tobin begged throwing on a t-shirt from the floor.

“I don’t know,” Christen said shaking her head after thinking for a moment. Tobin got up and moved tentatively toward the forward.

“You want me to say that I don’t regret it?” she asked as she moved closer to where Christen was standing frozen in place. “You want me to say that last night was one of the most amazing nights of my life?” Christen closed her eyes tight and pursed her lips together. “You want me to say that you’re the one I want to be with?” Tobin said as she was closing the last few feet of distance separating them. “You want me to say I love you?” Tobin asked placing her hands on Christen’s hips.

Christen still had her eyes closed but she could picture the puppy dog eyes Tobin was giving her. Their faces were inches apart and Christen was trying her hardest to think straight but everything about Tobin being so close to her was clouding her thoughts.

“What do you want me to say?” Christen whispered opening her eyes looking down at the ground.

“I want you to say it back,” Tobin said with sadness and fear in her voice.

“I want to,” Christen said looking into Tobin’s eyes. Christen’s eyes were glassed over and the thought of Christen crying over her broke Tobin’s heart. “But, I can’t,” Christen said as a few tears spilled down her cheeks. “I want you. I want all of you. But, not like this,” her voice cracked. “Not when you’re somebody else’s. I can’t,” she said trying to hold back her sobs. Her tears were falling harder now and a few of Tobin’s started falling down her cheeks as well. Tobin defeatedly removed her hands from Christen’s waist, looking down at the ground as her vision became blurry from the tears.

“I’m sorry,” Christen whispered, giving Tobin a kiss on the cheek before walking past her and leaving the room.

Tobin stood there with her head hanging down. As soon as she heard the door open and shut again, the tears erupted. She buried her face into her hands and just cried. She was sobbing so loud that she didn’t hear the door open again. She felt two familiar arms wrap around her shoulders from behind and pull her into a hug.

“I’m here,” Alex whispered into Tobin’s hair taking her best friend into a comforting hug. She sat them down on Alex’s bed and stroked her hair as Tobin buried her head into Alex’s collar. Tobin’s tears stained Alex’s shirt as she cried for ten minutes straight.

“I’m in love with her,” Tobin said finally catching her breath after all the sobbing.

“I know,” Alex said kissing the top of Tobin’s head, stroking her hair. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the love so far! you guys are amazing! let me know what ya think!!!!


	10. Temporary Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally giving the people what they want ;)

“You sure you don’t want me to come with you?” Alex asked as her and Tobin approached airport security.

“You don’t even have your passport with you,” Tobin said.

“I do,” Alex said sheepishly. “I brought it with me just in case.” Tobin laughed at her best friend; she should have figured she would be over prepared for this.

“I appreciate the offer, but I should do this alone,” Tobin smiled turning toward Alex and stopping right before they would have to say goodbye to each other.

“Okay,” Alex nodded with a closed lip smile. “I love you, Tobs. Call me when you land okay? And if you need anything at all.”

“Thanks, Al,” Tobin said. “I’ll see you in a few days.” Alex nodded and pulled Tobin into a big hug.

“See you in a few days,” Alex squeezed her tight before letting go of her best friend. “Hasta la vista,” she said waving as Tobin walked through the snaking line of airport security.

“That’s Spanish,” Tobin laughed.

Alex shrugged. “French, Spanish, close enough.” Tobin flashed one last smile and gave a small wave to Alex before turning to go through the metal detector and off to Paris.

 

It was strange being back in Paris. Strange, but at the same time so familiar. Tobin had called this home for two years. She discovered and embraced herself in this city. She grew as a soccer player and a person. Paris was always going to have a piece of her heart.

She was sitting silently in the back of the cab staring out the window and taking in the familiar scenery. They turned down the street that Shirley lived on, and Tobin could feel her stomach tighten. She swallowed hard and an overwhelming feeling of sadness washed over her as she took in as much of the street as she could knowing it would be the last time. The cab finally pulled up to their final destination and Tobin took a deep breath. 

“Merci beaucoup,” Tobin said hanging the driver some money and getting out of the cab. The only thing she brought with her was a backpack. She knew she wasn't going to be here for long. The cab driver honked and pulled away leaving Tobin frozen in place on the sidewalk in front of the house.

After five minutes of internally yelling at herself to walk up the steps, she finally was knocking on the door. She heard noises inside and stiffened as she heard the sound of the door being unlocked. 

“Tobin?” Shirley said completely shocked by her girlfriend’s unannounced visit. It took her a few seconds to catch her breath before a huge smile took over her face and she pulled Tobin into a hug. Tobin tentatively hugged back but she couldn't offer the woman more than just a soft smile.

“What are you doing here? Come in! Come in!” Shirley said pulling Tobin into the house. Tobin walked in and was met with the familiar smell of the house. “Is this all you brought?” Shirley asked pointing to the bag hanging off Tobin's shoulder.

“Yeah,” Tobin breathed out pulling her mind away from all the memories that she had in this house. “I'm not staying long,” she said bluntly. Shirley furrowed her brow in confusion as she walked them further into the living room.

“What are you doing here?” Shirley asked again.

“I just needed to see you,” Tobin said her voice withdrawn. Shirley led them over to the couch and Tobin placed her backpack on the floor and plopped down next to Shirley.

“Is everything okay?” Shirley asked placing her arm on Tobin's back to comfort her obviously distressed girlfriend.

“Yeah, yeah,” Tobin shook her head looking anywhere in the room but Shirley. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. “No. No I'm not okay,” she whispered trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

“What's wrong, mi amor?” Shirley rubbed Tobin's back but when Tobin tensed at the touch she removed her hand. “Tobin, you're scaring me. What's going on? Talk to me.”

Tobin looked straight ahead as a single tear dropped down her cheek. Shirley reached up to brush it away but Tobin shifted her head slightly to avoid the contact.

“I'm so sorry,” Tobin croaked out. She felt like the weight of the world was crushing her chest as she struggled to breathe. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and took a deep shaky breath in. She opened her eyes letting the tears stream down as she turned to the woman who loved her so much. “I can't do this anymore.”

“Do what?” Shirley said. Tobin couldn't respond she was too busy sobbing. “Do what, Tobin?” Shirley said a little more aggressively.

“I'm so sorry,” was all Tobin could mumble out through the tears. “I don't want to hurt you. But I can't. I'm sorry,” she said struggling to find the right words.

“You're breaking up with me?” Shirley asked sinking into the couch with so much sadness and pain in her voice. Tobin said nothing just continuing to cry.

“What did I do wrong?” Shirley looked at Tobin with tears stinging in her own eyes.

“Nothing,” Tobin said shaking her head. “It's me. I just. My heart isn't fully in this anymore. And it's not fair to you. I'm so sorry, Shirley,” Tobin reached to grab hold of Shirley’s hand. Shirley quickly pulled her hand out of Tobin's grasp and sprang up off the couch.

“Where is this coming from? I thought things were going great? You told me you loved me. We just,” she stopped mid rant and paused for a second. “There's someone else isn't there,” Shirley growled.

Tobin opened her mouth to say something but just sighed instead. 

“Get out!” Shirley yelled with such anger it gave Tobin goosebumps.

“Shirley, I'm so sorry,” Tobin begged for forgiveness she knew she didn't deserve.

“GET OUT!” Shirley yelled louder balling her hands into fists. She was breathing heavy, her jaw was clenched and tears dripped down her face. It took all over Tobin's strengthen to push herself off the couch.

“I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen,” Tobin said through her tears.

“Fuck you,” Shirley said between her teeth. “Get out of my house,” her lower lip quivered. Tobin sucked in a loud sob and nodded her head. Shirley stood firm as Tobin walked to the door with her head hanging down.

“I'm so sorry,” Tobin whispered as she closed the door behind her. The tears fell down her cheeks as she walked down the street away from Shirley. As much as she knew she wasn't in love with Shirley, it still broke her heart to hurt someone who had been so great to her and loved her dearly.

Tobin walked three blocks before sitting on the curb cause she couldn't feel her legs. She sat there for hours mourning the relationship she wished she could've given her whole heart to. She cried over breaking Shirley's heart. She cried thinking about how she broke Christen's too. She sat there contemplating if she deserved forgiveness from either woman. And she wondered if she deserved to be loved. When the sun was beginning to set, Tobin licked her wounds, called a cab, and headed to airport. She knew she wouldn't been back here for awhile. She stared longingly out the plane window knowing that she had left a piece of her heart forever in the city of love.

 

“Love you all, but what exactly are we doing here?” Ali asked as her, Ashlyn, Lauren, Amy, and Alex sat around a table at a coffee shop right next to the hotel the team was staying in.

“We’re here for the first game of our victory tour,” Ashlyn responded earning herself a sassy annoyed glare from her girlfriend. “Oh,” Ashlyn’s eyes widened. “You mean like right here. Yeah, Al,” she turned to look across the table. “What’s up? Why did you ask us all to meet you here?”

“Um, I wanted to talk to you all about something,” Alex said putting her coffee down on the table.

“About what?” Amy asked.

“Tobin,” Alex said and a silent understanding fell over the table. They all knew Tobin had been acting strange lately and they’d be lying if they said they weren’t all concerned for their friend.

“I’m worried,” Alex said with a lot of sadness in her voice. “She’s just not her anymore. She’s barely talked to me since she came back from Paris. She absolutely refuses to talk about it. She doesn’t really eat anymore and she’s always tired or just lays in bed all day besides soccer. And we when share a room together for road games, I can hear crying a night,” Alex sighed and collapsed her head into her hands. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked up at the girls at the table. “I don’t know what to do. She’s having such a hard time right now. With things with Shirley ending, your retirement,” she said looking to Lauren. “Me leaving Portland, and,” she stopped herself abruptly.

“And what?” Ashlyn asked.

“And being in love with Christen,” Ali finished for Alex.

“Yeah,” Alex whispered. “And that,” she nodded. “I just don’t know what to do to get her back,” she said looking around the table swallowing back the sadness lumped in her throat. Lauren placed a comforting hand on Alex’s arm.

“We’ll get Tobin back,” Lauren said as everyone at the table nodded in agreement. “I have an idea.”

 

“Cheney?” Tobin called out as she walked into the hotel room Lauren and Amy were sharing. Lauren texted her and told her to come to the room ASAP and Tobin wanted to spend as much time as possible with Lauren before she officially retired.

Tobin walked further into the room and stopped as she came to the end of the entrance hallway where it opened up into the room. Tobin stood frozen taking everything in. The beds had been pushed to the walls opening up a big space in the middle of the room. There were two plastic kiddie sandboxes filled and a small kiddie pool in front of them. Lauren was sitting in one of the sandboxes with sunglasses perched on top of her head. On the wall behind the pool was a large sheet with a hand-painted sunset on it that Tobin knew was painted by Ryan and a little help from Amy. She let out a small laugh as tears began to form in her eyes. She was so overwhelmed and so happy she didn’t have any words.

“Come sit,” Lauren called pointing to the empty sandbox beside her. Tobin obeyed, flipping off her shoes and collapsing in the sand. 

“What a beautiful sunset tonight,” Lauren said staring at the sheet with a smile. Tobin turned her her best friend.

“Lauren,” Tobin said.

“Shh, Toby. Just take in the sunset.”

“Lauren,” Tobin said again and Lauren turned to face her. “Why did you do all this?”

“Do you like it?” she asked.

“I love it,” Tobin said genuinely. “But still, why?” She was so confused.

“You just seemed like you could use a little bit of home right now.” They both knew what she meant. Tobin nodded and she swallowed down her happy tears. Lauren reached over into Tobin’s sandbox and put an arm around her shoulders.

“I love you, Tobin,” Lauren said as she rested her head atop Tobin’s.

“Thank you,” Tobin whispered back. And for the first time in weeks, Tobin didn’t think about Shirley. Or Lauren retiring. Or Alex leaving Portland. Or Christen Press. All she thought about was the sun setting on the beach as she sat next to her best friend. And in that moment, she felt her heart beat to a different tune and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think!!!!


	11. Something's Gotta Give

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted to say that I make all these chapters titles of songs I'm currently listening too. bonus points if you can name the artist and songs from some of the chapters!!!

Tobin walked out of the hotel room, bucket in hand, to get ice for a homemade ice bath Alex and her were making in their bathtub. They had just crushed their first match against Haiti on their victory tour and Tobin was exhausted from the game. Sighing and running her through her just washed hair she literally almost ran into Christen who was walking down the hallway.

“Oh,” she said stepping to the side to try and get around her. At the same time Christen stepped to the same side and they both quickly shifted to the opposite side to be met face to face with each other again. Christen sighed and was avoiding looking anywhere but Tobin’s face. She paused for a few seconds, took a deep breath, and moved around a frozen in place Tobin. After Christen passed her, Tobin gulped, looked down at the ground with her eyes closed and got a spurt of courage.

“I ended things with Shirley,” Tobin said turning around to Christen. She saw Christen stop and her shoulders rise and fall.

“I know,” she said turning to face Tobin. “Kelley told me.” Tobin just nodded figuring she probably found out somehow already but she wanted Christen to hear it from her. “I hope you didn’t do it because of me.”

“No, no,” Tobin furiously shook her head. “Maybe,” she began to doubt her words. “I don’t know,” she struggled to find the right words. “I’m sorry, Christen.”

“I know,” Christen nodded her head. “It’s okay,” she said and they stood in silence looking at each other for a few seconds before Christen turned to walk back to her room.

“I picked you,” Tobin called out.

“What?” Christen snapped back around to face Tobin.

“I picked you,” Tobin repeated.

“Tobin, I didn’t ask you to choose me or break up with her for me.”

“No,” Tobin shook her head. “Three years ago. I picked you.”

“What are you talking about?” Christen’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Three years ago, the night we won the CONCACAF championship. I chose you. I wanted to be with you,” she started suddenly flooded with the memories of that night. “I went to go make a move on you. But you were at the bar kissing some random guy. And I was drunk and upset and I called Shirley. But I wanted you. I want you,” Tobin said. 

Christen closed her eyes remembering that night at the bar. She remembered how Tobin looked so great that night. She remembered their budding flirty friendship and uncomplicated feelings. She remembered wanting Tobin to finally get the courage to kiss her that night. And she remembered Kelley daring her to kiss a random guy at the bar who had bought them all shots. She remembered telling Kelley no a million times before she was too drunk and too annoyed with her to finally do it to shut her up. Her chest tightened as she opened her watery eyes to look back at Tobin. Her lip trembled and she couldn’t think of anything to say back.

“Tobin, I,” Christen breathed out.

“You don’t need to say anything,” Tobin gave her a sympathetic look. “I just wanted you to know.”

Christen brought both her hands to her head and ran them through her hair resting on the back her neck. “I’m so confused,” she said honestly. “This is all a lot to take in right now.”

“I know,” Tobin reassured her.

“Not to mention you cheated on your girlfriend,” Christen said and she saw Tobin flinch a little at the comment. “I don’t even know if I can trust you. If being together was even a possibility right now.”

“I know,” Tobin croaked out. “And I’m sorry. I’m not asking you to date me. Or be my girlfriend. Or drop everything and be with me just because I’m single now. That’s not what this is. I just,” she took a deep breath in. “I just miss you. A lot.”

“I miss you, too,” Christen whispered and the words hit at Tobin’s heart strings.

“Maybe, if you want, of course. We can start over and try and be friends again?” Tobin asked hesitantly.

“I don’t want to start over,” Christen said and Tobin looked at the ground in pain. “There’s just too much there between us. But I do want to try and be friends again.”

“Okay,” Tobin smiled and Christen couldn’t help but smile back.

“Okay,” Christen said in agreement as they stared at each other smiling for a few more seconds. “Goodnight, Tobin,” she said turning to walk back to her room.

“Goodnight, Christen.”

 

The team was waiting in the lobby for their bus to take them to the airport where they were heading to Alabama to play their second match. People were scattered throughout the lobby, lounging in chairs, sipping on coffee, and focused on their phones. Tobin and Alex were sharing a comfy chair meant for one but Alex had her legs draped over Tobin’s so they would both be able to fit. The clicking sound of heels on the tile lobby floor shifted Tobin’s attention from her phone to the woman walking across the lobby.

Christen was impeccably dressed. She had on tight black pants that made her butt look amazing. She was in a simple figure hugging white t-shirt with sunglasses hanging on the collar, paired with a fashionably badass leather jacket. She had short leather booties that left a slight amount of skin showing between her jeans and shoes. Her hair was down and curly and it always did something to Tobin’s heart rate when Christen wore her hair like that. Tobin found herself wishing she was in more than soccer pants and a t-shirt to impress her but realized everyone else was in their soccer gear and was confused.

She watched Christen with a questioning look on her face as she made her way over to where the rest of the team was sprawled out. Tobin saw Whitney get up and approach Christen. Tobin watched the exchange closely as Kling and Ali joined in as well. After a few minutes, each of the girls gave Christen a hug and she waved to them and started walking toward the door with her luggage in tow.

Tobin couldn’t really explain what happened next. She found herself brushing off Alex’s legs and pulling herself out of the chair. 

“Hey!” Alex said as she fell into the spot Tobin just vacated. But Tobin didn’t turn around to respond as Christen was almost out the door. Tobin picked up her pace to a slight jog so she could grab Christen before she left.

“Hey!” Tobin called out as she was closing in the space. “Christen!” she said slowing her jog as Christen turned around to face her.

“Hey,” Christen smiled and Tobin immediately smiled back. 

“Where are you going?” Tobin said motioning to Christen’s luggage.

“You don’t know?” Christen asked and Tobin shook her head in response. “Oh, I’m going to my sister’s wedding. I’m going to be missing the game.”

“Oh,” Tobin said feeling a little sad they just started smoothing the water between them and Christen was leaving. She was hoping to get a little closer during their time in Alabama. 

“I’m sorry,” Christen said picking up on Tobin’s vibes. “I thought everyone knew.” Tobin just nodded wordlessly.

“Well,” Tobin said scratching the back of her neck. “I hope you have a great time. Tell your family I say hi. And tell Tyler I said congrats.”

Christen smiled and nodded. “I will,” she promised. “And good luck at the game. Score one for me,” she said nudging Tobin’s arm.

Tobin laughed and she could feel her cheeks hurting by how much she was smiling. “I’ll do my best. But I’m no Christen Press.” They both laughed.

“Well, my ride to the airport’s here,” Christen said motioning to the outside. “I’ll see you in October though.”

“Yeah, see you in October,” Tobin nodded with sadness in her voice. She was glad they were trying to be friends again but was dreading waiting a month to see or talk to her again. Her feelings quickly faded as Christen tentatively took a step closer to her. She gave Tobin a quick light hug and Tobin was completely overwhelmed by everything that was Christen Press. She missed her smell and how she felt in her arms, but the hug ended quicker than Tobin had wanted. Christen let go and gave Tobin a big smile before turning to head out the door.

“Don’t be a stranger,” Christen said turning back to Tobin right before she left. Tobin was like a lovestruck teenager and speechlessly gave her a small wave. When Christen disappeared out the door, Tobin internally kicked herself for the nerdy wave she gave as she walked back to where she was sitting.

“What was that?” Alex asked skeptically with one eyebrow raised.

“Just saying bye to Christen,” Tobin shrugged sitting down on the chair placing Alex’s legs back on top of hers. 

“I saw that,” Alex said sassily. “But like what?” Alex asked waving her hands in the air. 

“What?” Tobin raised her eyebrows.

“Don’t what me,” Alex said waving her pointer finger in the air. “Since when are you two on a talking basis? You guys were literally acting like the other had ebola or something yesterday.”

“We talked last night. We ran into each other in the hallway,” Tobin said. 

“And when were you going to tell me about it?” Alex said accusatively trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

“Honestly,” Tobin said. “When we got to Alabama. Promise,” she said putting her hand on Alex’s knee to reassure her.

“Okay,” Alex nodded. “So tell me now. What happened? You hugged so I’m assuming it went well.”

“Yeah. It did,” Tobin smiled and quickly added. “I mean not exactly what I wanted, but,” she shrugged. “We’re going to try and be friends again.”

“Do you think that’s the smartest thing to do?” Alex pressed.

“I thought you’d be happy for me.”

“I am,” Alex quickly said. “I promise I am. But friends, Tobin? You still really care about her. Do you think that’s the greatest idea? I just don’t want to see my best friend get hurt.”

“I know, Al. But, I really need her in my life,” Tobin said. “And I know it might kill me, but I just want her anyway I can have her. And if that’s by being her friend, than that’s what I’m going to do.”

“Okay, okay,” Alex said. “You know I’m behind you one hundred percent. I love you.”

 

The team was on the bus on their way to the stadium to play their second game against Haiti. Tobin was sitting next to Alex both listening to their headphones. The bus was silent as everyone was preparing to get into their game time state of mind. Tobin was browsing through her game day playlist when a snapchat notification came across the top of her screen. Her heart skipped a beat and she quickly turned over to Alex. Alex was looking out nodding slightly to the beat of her music. Tobin brought her phone closer to her face and angled it away from Alex.

She opened up the photo and immediately flushed and smiled. Christen had her hair half up, half down and her makeup was flawless. Tobin caught herself getting breathlessly lost in Christen’s eyes that she almost missed the written text at the bottom of the photo. ‘Good luck today!’ it said accompanied by the soccer ball and smiley face emojis. 

Tobin held her phone lower and took a quick snap of herself to send back. But after staring and studying it for a few seconds, she deleted it not content with how she looked in it. She raised her phone up higher searching for a good angle for her face. Once she finally got the best angle, she gave the camera a huge grin and snapped the photo. She was so focused on getting the perfect snap she didn’t notice Alex giving her a side eye watching the whole thing.

Her fingers hovered over the keyboard as she hesitated to find the right thing to write back. She settled on a simple ‘Thanks’ with a thumbs up emoji and examined the photo one more time before thinking about sending it back. Just as she was becoming content with her snap, Alex pulled the phone out of her hands.

“Hey!” Tobin yelled reaching back for her phone but Alex stuck her elbow out to keep Tobin from reaching into her seat. “Alex stop! Give it back!” Tobin tried breaking through Alex’s restraints. “Alex!” Tobin whined. After a little bit of struggling, Alex finally gave Tobin her phone back.

“Here,” she said holding the phone out and Tobin snatched it and saw that Alex had already sent the snap. Tobin’s eyes widened in horror.

“What did you do?” Tobin asked feeling like she was on a rollercoaster that just dropped.

“Don’t worry,” Alex shook her head. “You’ll thank me for it later.” But Tobin just stared at her with her mouth opened in disbelief and fear in her eyes. “Or maybe now,” Alex said smirking as Tobin’s phone lit up with a snapchat notification from Christen. Tobin stared at the notification her hands shaking a little.

She opened a picture of a beaming Christen with the caption ‘Thanks! You don’t look too bad yourself’ with the sexually suggestive smirking emoji. And even though Tobin couldn’t replay or screenshot the photo without Christen getting a notification, the picture was forever etched in her mind.

She licked her lips and locked her phone. She smiled, sighed and leaned her head back into the seat.

“Friends, huh?” Alex smirked.

“Yeah,” Tobin breathed out staring up at the ceiling. “Friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all! so I'm looking to start a new fic but I'm needing a little bit of help in the inspiration department! let me know if you have any prompts or AUs that you want me to write! and it could be any ship! just let me know! kk thanks xx love you all


	12. 90210

“Christen, sweetheart!” Stacy Press called up to Christen from the foyer of the Press house. Christen had just gotten out of her post-training shower and was sitting on her bed with a towel wrapped around her.

“Yeah, mom?” She called back putting down her phone and walking closer to her bedroom door to hear better.

“You have a friend here,” Stacy said. Christen was really confused. She had been home for a few weeks and she texted a bunch of her friends that she was home for the break between games. She saw a lot of them the other day at a brunch Nima planned for her as a welcome back to PV surprise party. Nobody had texted her and told her they were stopping by, so Christen wondered who was at her house. 

“Okay, um I’ll be right down,” Christen said hesitantly. She wrapped the towel around her hair and squeezed out the remaining water before hanging her towel behind the door to the bathroom. She quickly pulled on a pair of yoga pant capris and a flowy U.S. Soccer tank top. She brushed out her hair opting to let it air dry and bounded down the steps toward the kitchen. As she approached she could hear her mom’s voice as she talked to her friend. It wasn’t until Christen heard the unmistakable laugh, that it began to click who had stopped by her home. She rounded the corner into the kitchen and sighed as her suspicion was confirmed. 

“Alex?” she called out. The brunette who was sitting at the kitchen island swiveled around and gave Christen a huge grin.

“Hey, Pressi.” Alex’s words hit her and it felt like she got the wind knocked out of her. She was frozen, petrified, in place from the doorway of the kitchen.

“What are you doing here?” Christen asked.

“Christen!” her mom scolded her. “I’m sorry about her, Alex. Seems she lost her manners.”

“It’s okay, Mrs. Press,” Alex reassured Stacy who was giving Christen a pointed look of disapproval. “I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to stop by and talk for a little. If it’s a good time for you,” Alex said to Christen.

“Now’s a great time!” Stacy answered for her daughter. “Cody’s making lobster tonight. You should stay for dinner.”

“Mom,” Christen said motioning for her mom to stop talking.

“Sorry,” her mom said. “I’m going to go pick up some things at the store. I’ll be back later though. Have fun girls. It was great seeing you, Alex.”

“You to, Mrs. Press,” Alex beamed as her mom walked out the kitchen. As soon as Stacy left the room, Alex swiveled around to meet Christen’s gaze.

“Were you really in the neighborhood?” Christen asked inquisitively.

“Does it matter?” Alex asked rhetorically. Christen raised her eyebrows and smirked as she shook her head. 

“Okay, then,” Christen sighed. “I’ll go grab Morena and Khaleesi and we can walk on the beach.”

“Perfect,” Alex smiled getting up from the chair and following Christen to gather the dogs.

 

“So what did you want to talk about?” Christen asked as they walked side by side along the shoreline with the puppies frolicking in the sand and lapping at the waves.

“Christen, there’s only three things we really have to talk about,” Alex laughed. “And after these past few months I’m too tired to talk about soccer anymore,” she said putting her index finger up to count their common topics of interest. “If I wanted to know where you got that gorgeous grey coat from I could’ve just texted you,” she said putting up another finger. “So it only leaves us with one more thing.”

“Dogs?” Christen hopefully joked. Alex let out a little laugh. A silence fell over them as they both prepared themselves for the hard conversation that was going to follow.

“I told her not to date you,” Alex said breaking the silence.

“Ummm, thanks,” Christen said sarcastically shaking her head.

“No, not like that,” Alex corrected herself. “I told her not to fall for a teammate. Especially on the national team. It’s complicated. I mean I’ve been on teams with exes and it doesn’t usually end well,” she started. “And that’s not to say that you and Tobin wouldn’t be professional about it or anything, I just don’t want to see this team hurt if anything bad happened or either of you hurting because of it.”

“I appreciate the advice, Alex, but,” Christen said turning to look at her teammate. “Dating or a relationship or I don’t know what exactly, but Tobin and I aren’t anything besides teammates and friends.”

“And I would believe that,” Alex said. “If I didn’t know you were lying.”

“Excuse me?” Christen retorted.

“Just let me finish,” Alex begged. “Please.”

“Alright,” Christen raised her hands up. “Continue.”

“Well like I was saying, I told Tobin not to get involved with a teammate. Or at least think about it before she did. She called me a few days ago. She told me she thought about what I said. And she told me I was wrong.” Christen stopped in her tracks with a confused look on her face as she looked to Alex. Alex took a few steps before noticing Christen had stopped and turned to face her. “She told me all of it, all of the consequences, that it was worth the risk. She even said she’d give up soccer if it came to that. She told me in any other circumstance I’d be right. But you, Christen, you’re not any other circumstance. She wants to spend the rest of her life with you. I don’t even think you know how much you mean to her.”

Christen closed her eyes and did her best to hold back tears. She was taking in everything Alex was saying and it hurt.

“Alex,” Christen said softly. “I don’t know if I,” she trailed off before looking up at Alex in pain. “Did she tell you?”

“Yeah,” Alex nodded her head and gave Christen a sympathetic look. “I know about,” she said waving her hands in the air, “all of it. And yes I love that girl and she’s my best friend, but I’ll be the first to say she messed up. She made a mistake. But don’t think for a minute that she isn’t sorry about it or broken up about hurting either of you. I’m not going to make excuses for her and how she handled it. But, Christen, you have to understand something. Shirley helped Tobin figure out a lot of things. She helped her finally come out to her family. She meant a lot to Tobin and Tobin didn’t want to hurt her As ironic as that sounds now, that’s what happened. But she didn’t love her,” Alex said. “I mean yes she loved her as a person and for what she did for her, but she never was in love with her. I mean, how could she be. She gave all of her heart away to you before they even had a chance.”

“And now what?” Christen said throwing up her hands and a tear rolling down her cheek. “Am I just suppose to forget everything and just be with her,” she shrugged.

“Of course not,” Alex answered. “But maybe, give her a chance. I’m not asking you to just drop everything and date her. But give her a chance. Give yourself a chance.” Christen looked up with a confused looked. “Yeah,” Alex nodded knowingly. “I see how you look at her. I see it in your eyes whenever anyone mentions her name. When she scores a goal or when she walks past you. And I know you know how she looks at you. I wouldn’t be here talking to you if I didn’t think you felt it too.”

“How does she look at me?”

Alex smiled remembering the first conversation her and Tobin had about Christen. “Like you’re the most beautiful girl in the whole world,” she said. They stood there on the beach staring at each other in silence as the sun set and the dogs played.

“Say it, Christen,” Alex said. “It’s just you and me and your dogs and the ocean. Just say it,”

“Alex,” Christen said sympathetically.

“Have you ever said it before? Out loud?”

Christen bit her lip and shook her head.

“Because then it’d make it real, right?” Christen sadly nodded in agreement. A few moment passed until Christen finally opened her mouth to speak.

“I’m in love with her,” she whispered looking at the ground and beginning to cry. Alex stepped forward and pulled Christen into a hug as she let the other forward cry into her shoulder. 

“It’s okay. It’s okay,” Alex said as she rubbed Christen’s back comforting her. After a minute or so of crying, Christen finally stopped. Alex pulled her back from the hug and smiled into her eyes.

“No more crying, okay? Time to go after what you want.” Christen smiled and nodded letting out a big sigh. Alex slung her arm around Christen’s shoulder and began walking them back to her house. Christen called for the dogs to follow them and they bounded out of the ocean running through the sand ahead of them.

“But,” Alex said still holding Christen in a side hug. “If you break her heart, I’ll kick your ass,” Alex said seriously, giving Christen a stone cold look that genuinely scared Christen who nodded frantically in fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) as always tell me what you think!!!
> 
> 2) as the end for this story nears (sad face emoji with the single tear) I’m looking for a new preath fic to write. I have a few ideas for a new story wanted to get your opinions!! I wanted to try to do an AU fic and I have some ideas for either a college one or a ‘real world’ one where they’re a few years out of college. Let me know what you’d like better!!! 
> 
> thanks besos xx


	13. They Don't Know About Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeekkkk here goes nothing!

“What are you doing after the White House visit?” Christen asked as her and Tobin were settled in a cosy corner at the team’s unofficial coffee place for the time they were in Seattle. Tobin was staring down at her coffee as Christen brought hers to her lips and watched Tobin waiting for her to respond. Christen took a sip and Tobin’s mind was clearly elsewhere.

“Tobin?” Christen said moving her hand across the table to get Tobin’s attention. Tobin shook her head and looked up at Christen with her eyes wide. 

“Sorry, what did you say?” Tobin asked apologetically and blushed. She was the one who had invited Christen to get coffee but her mind was just running a million miles an hour at the moment. And even though there was nothing more she wanted than to be sitting here with Christen, her wandering thoughts couldn’t help but take her elsewhere.

“Scary how you can do that sometimes,” Christen said taking another sip of her coffee. “Block out the whole world,” she raised her eyebrows and smiled. “Scary and also enviable.” 

“My mind is just all over the place lately. But I’m here now. What did you ask?” She smiled giving Christen her full attention.

“I was just asking what your plans are after we do the White House visit. Are you going to go home to Jersey?”

Tobin giggled. “That’s way too far in advance for me to plan. You know that.”

Christen laughed shaking her head. “Very true. What was I thinking?”

“But yeah I’m not too sure. Maybe back to Jersey. Or Portland. Or visit some of my family in Florida. But I don’t know yet. I’ll probably decide the day before or something,” she said emptying two packets of sugar into her coffee. “How’s the coffee?” Tobin nodded her head in the direction of Christen’s coffee.

“Amazing,” she hummed taking another sip from her cup. “You know, if you wanted, you could come out to L.A. with me.” Christen said hesitantly. “If you wanted of course,” she added quickly as she blushed.

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” Christen nodded and a huge grin began to take over Tobin’s face.

“I’d like that,” she said staring into Christen’s eyes.

“Me too,” Christen said absentmindedly as she stared back. They both blushed, let out a little laugh and looked down at the table with smiles plastered on their faces.

They spent the next half hour talking about anything and everything. Christen loved how easy it was to talk to Tobin and Tobin loved how she could talk about anything with Christen. The conversation kept flowing and both of them spent most of the time laughing with each other and smiling. 

“Feeling better now?” Christen asked.

“A little,” Tobin said nodding and leaning back in her chair.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Christen pushed. Tobin licked her lips and shrugged giving Christen a sad look. Christen reached across the table and grab Tobin’s hand that was resting on the table. Tobin tried to slow down her heart rate after it spiked from the contact with Christen’s skin. She gulped and sat frozen. “What’s on your mind, Tobs?”

“You,” Tobin raised her eyebrows and gave Christen a devious grin capitalizing the opportunity to flirt with her. Christen blushed and sighed.

“Tobin,” she said softly giving Tobin a disapproving look.

“I know, I know,” Tobin said. “I’m sorry. Um, but, I’m just thinking about Lauren,” Tobin gulped down the sadness that was lumped in her throat. Christen stroked her thumb against the top of Tobin’s hand. “It’s harder than I thought it was going to be. I mean I knew it was happening, but now that it’s here, it just is starting to feel real. Does that make sense?” Christen nodded intently listening to what Tobin was saying.

“It does,” Christen nodded. “But, she’s still going to be there for you. Her not being here or playing anymore, doesn’t mean she’s out of your life.”

“I know. It’s just going to be different without her. It’s been eight years we’ve been playing together. I don’t think it’s going to fully hit that hard until I’m out on the pitch and she isn’t there. I’m going to miss her.” Christen gave Tobin’s hand a little squeeze and Tobin looked up at Christen. She was so sad but she found so much comfort and safety in Christen’s eyes. It amazed her and scared her how much Christen could help her feel at ease and make her sadness disappear.

“But I don’t want to be sad,” Tobin leaned back slipping her hand out of Christen’s. “I want to remember all the great memories I have with Lauren. And I’m excited about going against a quality opponent. And a night game. I love night games. And be here having coffee with a really pretty girl,” she winked as Christen blushingly shook her head and rolled her eyes. “Good vibes only.”

“Good vibes only,” Christen repeated nodding her head at Tobin’s phrase. “I like that,” she smiled at Tobin. “I think I’m going to make that my new motto.”

 

Christen was disappointed with herself after the they finished up their second game in Orlando. She didn’t get any minutes in either game and she let it frustrate her more than she probably should have. All she wanted to do was lay in bed and binge watch all the Scandal episodes she was behind on, but it was Lauren and Lori’s last game and the team was going out to celebrate them and their careers. 

“Ready?” Julie asked as she came out of the bathroom finishing her makeup.

“Yup,” Christen quipped popping up from the bed and gathering her purse and phone before leaving the room. They joined their teammates, family and friends in the lobby before getting into vans to go to the bar they rented out for the night.

Christen tried her best to put aside her damper mood and enjoy the evening. But it lingered and she mostly sipped on a few beers and moved from casual conversation to casual conversation. She wanted a chance to talk to Tobin, but she knew she’d be with Lauren for most of the night. 

After mingling for a few hours, Christen finally decided to head back to the hotel and relax. Before she left she made her way over to where Lauren was.

“Pressi,” Lauren smiled and pulled Christen into a big warm hug as Christen approached her.

“Laur,” Christen rubbed her back and squeezed. “I love you,” Christen said as they ended the huge. “I think I’m going to head back now but I just wanted to say congrats on everything.”

“Thanks, Chris,” Lauren said giving Christen another hug. “Promise me one thing, though,” she whispered into her ear.

“Anything,” Christen said back.

“Follow your heart,” she said as her eyes gazed over Christen’s shoulder. Christen followed them and spotted Tobin throwing her head back in laughter. Christen smiled at the sight and Lauren gave her arm a squeeze. 

“I love you, Chris,” Lauren said kissing Christen’s head giving her a side hug before heading back over to where Jrue was at the bar.

Christen took an uber home with Julie who wanted to get back to the hotel and call Zach. When they got to their room, Julie grabbed her laptop and headed out to the balcony for some privacy. Christen changed out her outfit and slipped into a loose fitting t-shirt and short cotton shorts. She had just finished brushing her teeth when there was a knock at their door. Julie was still outside facetiming so Christen turned off the bathroom lights and opened the door.

“Tobin?” The midfielder stood in the doorway looking defeated with her head down and shoulders slumped. She lifted her head at the sound of Christen’s voice and Christen saw the tears falling down Tobin’s face. “Tobin,” Christen said in a comforting tone and Tobin took a step into the room and placed her body against Christen’s. She nuzzled her head into Christen’s neck and wrapped her arms around Christen’s waist. Christen could feel Tobin’s sobs and let the door shut behind her as she reciprocated the hug. 

“Come on,” Christen said leading Tobin further into the room. Tobin followed Christen like a sad puppy and collapsed on Christen’s bed as Christen went to find Tobin some clothes to change into. Christen handed Tobin a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and Tobin shamelessly stripped off her clothes and changed into them. Christen tried not to stare but she couldn’t help her eyes from running over Tobin’s hard stomach and defined arms. Christen took Tobin’s discarded clothes and folded them and placed them on the chair in the corner of the room. 

When Christen turned back to Tobin, the midfielder had already pulled back the covers and made herself at home in Christen’s bed. Christen sighed and made her way over to her bed. She slid into the spot Tobin had left open for her and pulled the covers over her body. Christen turned to her side and switched off the bedside light. Before she could turn back, Tobin had already latched on to her and cuddled into Christen’s midsection. Christen closed her eyes and gulped before reaching her arm around Tobin’s shoulders pulling her closer into her. 

They laid in silence, Christen listening to Tobin’s breaths get slower and slower as she fought back tears and gave into sleep. Christen’s fingers slowly ran up and down Tobin’s back and she kissed the top of Tobin’s head when she thought Tobin had finally fallen asleep. As Christen pulled away Tobin stirred, swiveling her head so her face and Christen’s were inches apart. Tobin stared into Christen’s eyes and hers flickered to Christen’s lips. When Christen didn’t pull away, Tobin took that as a sign and moved her face toward Christen’s. She placed a light, closed-mouth kiss on Christen’s lips and she felt Christen press back. They broke apart and Tobin snuggled her head onto Christen’s chest and sucked back a final sob before dozing off to the sound of Christen’s heartbeat.

 

Christen’s alarm went off at seven that next morning. She turned it off and tried her best to unravel herself from Tobin’s limbs so she wouldn’t wake her up. As soon as Christen left the bed, Tobin groggily awoke.

“Christen,” she whispered. 

“Hey,” Christen said putting her hand on Tobin’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean to wake you. I’m going to go do some yoga. You can go back to bed.”

“I’ll come with you,” Tobin said waking up a little more.

“To do yoga?” Christen was shocked. Tobin yawned and shook her head.

“Nah, I’ll just head out with you and go back to my room.”

“Okay,” Christen said quietly getting up and grabbing her yoga mat in the corner. Tobin stretched out her arms and rubbed her eyes as she sat up in bed. Tobin hopped out of bed and Christen handed her the clothes from last night as they walked out the door making sure not to wake Julie. They walked down the hall silently toward Tobin’s door. They slowed down as they got closer and once they were right outside they stopped and Tobin turned to give Christen a hug.

“Thank you,” Tobin said giving Christen a small smile before heading into her own room.

After finishing up yoga, Christen headed back up to her room to shower before their flight. 

“Hey,” she greeted Julie who was packing up her suitcase when she walked in.

“Hey,” Julie nodded back as Press set down her yoga stuff. “Hey, Chris?” Julie asked as Christen was getting ready to hop in the shower. 

“What’s up?”

“Um, is there something going on between you and Tobin?”

“Oh, last night?” Christen was a little flustered caught off guard by Julie’s question. “She was just sad about Lauren and everything so she just crashed here.” 

“Okay, but that’s not what I asked,” Julie said. “Is there something going on?”

“Yeah,” Christen sheepishly admitted.

“Okay,” Julie nodded turning back to pack up the rest of her things.

“Okay?” Christen asked confused by Julie short answer. “That’s it?” she asked wondering if she should go take her shower.

“Yeah,” Julie shrugged. “I can see how happy she makes you, so I’m happy for you.”

“We’re not dating or anything,” Christen was quick to clarify.

“Sure,” Julie responded cooly.

“We’re not.”

“I believe you,” Julie said back with a smug smile. 

“Whatever,” Christen rolled her eyes and turned to go to the bathroom

“Take nice cold shower, Chris,” Julie joked and Christen just laughed and shook her head closing the door behind her.

 

The team spent the day doing a pool recovery workout and then heading to the airport to go to D.C. Christen and Tobin were practically attached to the hip. They just unconsciously gravitated toward each other; sitting next to each other at the terminal gate, getting coffee together, and sitting next to each other one the plane. Once they got to D.C., they found out they were paired up as roommates for the one night the team would be staying before flying out to their respective destinations. When they got up to their room, Tobin dropped her luggage on the floor and plopped down on the bed closest to the window. But when it came time to go to sleep, Tobin climbed into bed with Christen.

“Wow,” Tobin said as Christen emerged from the bathroom the next morning. “You look gorgeous.”

Christen blushed as she was putting in her earings. She was in a beautiful maroon dress with a high neckline paired with grey heels and she had straightened her hair. 

“Oh, hush you,” she said grinning as she walked toward where Tobin was sitting on the bed they hadn’t slept in. She stopped right in front of the midfielder who tilted her head up to stare at the woman in front of her in bewilderment. “You look great, Tobin,” Christen said as she ran her hand down one of Tobin’s bare arms. “We should head out.”

Tobin stood up from the bed and before Christen could move she placed a quick kiss on her lips. 

“All ready now. Let’s go.”

They continued to stay in constant proximity to each other for the rest of their time in D.C. They had gotten a picture of them together sharing a chair in the White House. Tobin finally replaced the generic standard phone background that came with her phone to the picture of the two of them. The teammates who were still unaware of the complicated relationship between the two women began whispering and wondering what was going on between them. But neither Tobin nor Christen cared enough to listen to the chatter or dispute whatever rumors were brewing. They were just enjoying the easiness of each other’s company.

When the team arrived at the airport later that evening, Christen and Tobin were the first flight to depart from the group. They said their goodbyes and headed off to their flight where they fell asleep with their heads and bodies leaning against each other.

“Christen!” Tyler and Stacy exclaimed as the two soccer stars walked through the arrival area at LAX. They both embraced Christen before greeting Tobin with equally as big of hugs and kisses. Tyler and Stacy grabbed their luggage and helped them carry their things to the car as Tobin and Christen hung back further still in their own world. They were driving through L.A. and Tobin spent most of the ride to the Press’ home staring out the window and taking in all the views of the beach and the city. Christen spent most of the ride talking, laughing, and catching up with her mom and sister.

“Hey,” Christen said lightly placing a hand on Tobin’s thigh pulling her attention away from the world outside the car. “Are you okay?”

Tobin smiled and nodded. “More than okay,” she said grabbing Christen’s hand on her leg and taking it in her own. After the long drive through traffic, the sun had already set in Palos Verdes when they finally made it to the Press household. Cody came out and greeted the two girls, helping them carry their bags inside just setting them in the hallway too tired to bring them upstairs. Christen and Tobin were exhausted from the traveling, the appearances and their recent games so they both headed up to bed as soon as Christen was done giving kisses to her dogs. 

“Which room am I staying in?” Tobin asked Christen as they made it upstairs to the long hallway of bedroom doors. 

“The second one on the right,” Christen pointed down the hall.

“Okay,” Tobin nodded. “Which one is your room?” she asked curiously as she walked down the hall toward the door Christen pointed out to her.

“Second one on the right,” Christen said and Tobin spun around to be met by a grinning Christen Press. “If that’s okay with you of course.”

“More than okay,” Tobin smiled.

 

“Tobin,” Christen whispered shaking the sleeping midfielder. “Tobin,” she said a little louder and shaking her a little harder.

“What? What?” Tobin snapped awake looking around frantically for an emergency.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you,” Christen said apologetically.

“It’s okay,” Tobin shook her head her eyes still not fully opened yet. “What’s up? Is everything okay?” she said concerned, reaching out to hold Christen’s waist.

“I need you to come with me.” Tobin rubbed her eyes and glanced at Christen’s bedside clock.

“It’s 6:30 in the morning. Where could you possibly need me to go? Can’t it wait,” Tobin groaned falling back down on the bed.

“Tobin,” Christen pleaded. “Come on.” Tobin’s response was just to turn over and try and go back to sleep. “Please. For me,” Christen asked. Tobin let out a long groan knowing full well that Christen knew she would do anything for the forward--including getting up before noon. Christen hopped out of bed and offered her hand to Tobin who interlocked their fingers and let Christen lead them out of the room and down the stairs. 

Morena and Khaleesi heard them get up and immediately followed them on their heels as they made their way to the back sliding glass doors. Christen opened one and let the dogs run out first before grabbing Tobin’s hand again and dragging her out too. It was still dark out at that time. There was a little light illuminating the gray sky but the sun had yet to peak out over the horizon. The winter California air was cool and relaxing and Tobin breathed in the salty ocean water and listened to the calming sound of the waves.

They walked through the Press’s backyard to the beach. Tobin loved the way the sand felt between her toes and the way Christen’s fingers felt between her hand. They plopped down on the beach watching the dogs sniff around and play in the shallow tides of the ocean.

“I know you were tired. I just thought we could watch the sunrise together,” Christen said softly moving her leg so it was pressed up against Tobin’s. Tobin looked out over the ocean and smiled remembering their first sunrise together and put an arm around Christen bringing her body closer. They sat in silence listening to the ocean rhythmically meet the sand and the birds begin to chirp. The sun had started to peek over the horizon and soft yellows, oranges, and pinks began to take over the sky. 

Christen took a deep breath as she took in her surroundings. She was at home. Her dogs were playing with each other running across the beach picking up sticks. The beautiful L.A. sunrise was in front of her. And the most amazing woman she had ever met was sitting next to her. She smiled as she studied Tobin’s strong jawline and kind, but tired, eyes. 

“What?” Tobin turned to Christen feeling her studying gaze. “What’s wrong? Do I have something on my face?”

“No, no. It’s nothing. I’m just. I’m happy. For once in my life, I’m really, really happy. And a lot of it is because of you,” Christen said as smiles broke out on both their faces. Christen leaned her face closer to Tobin’s and closed her eyes. She took the midfielder’s lips into her own and gave her a soft, long, passionate kiss. When she finally let go, she immediately went back for a second kiss getting lost in the pillowy home of Tobin’s mouth. She threaded her hand through Tobin’s hair and pulled them closer together not wanting to let the kiss end. After a few more long, amazing kisses, Christen pulled back and rested her head on Tobin’s shoulder. Tobin rested her head on top of Christen’s as Christen wrapped both her arms around Tobin’s middle.

“Out of all the places in the world I’ve been, this is the most beautiful sunrise of them all,” Tobin said as they both watched the sky illuminate. They sat like that taking in the beauty before them until the sun finally fully rose above the water line.

“This is beginning to feel like home,” Tobin said. Christen lifted her head off of Tobin’s shoulder and turned to face her.

“L.A.?” Christen asked looking into Tobin’s eyes. Tobin reached up and tucked a stray piece of Christen’s hair behind her ear and smiled.

“No,” she said softly shaking her head. “You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for reading and loving this story! I hope you liked it and liked how it turned out! Not 1000% sure this is the last chapter, I may add an epilogue type chapter a little later on but nothing for sure yet. I will be starting a new fic soon! I don’t want to give too much away but it’s going to be a college AU (pairings tbd)! let me know what you thought about this story/the ending!! Love you all xoxo


	14. Epilogue: Beautiful Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is really the end!!

It had been a week since Tobin and Christen returned home from their World Cup win in France. They spent most of their time since returning the USA doing media interviews and appearances celebrating their back to back world championship victories. They finally had a few days off to relax before flying back to Portland to play with their club team. The two were staying at the Press’s home in Palos Verdes as Christen’s parents decided to stay in Europe after the World Cup to do some more traveling. The first night they spent in the home alone, they passed out almost instantly. They didn’t wake up until 3pm the next day, exhausted and jet lagged. 

They spent the next few hours just laying in bed cuddling with each other basking in the sunlight that was peaking through the blinds. After a month of not sleeping in the same bed, they were enjoying and cherishing the feeling of being this intimately close together. 

Tobin was placing light kisses on every inch of Christen’s bare skin. Christen watched her girlfriend and smiled. She remembered the first night they had spent together in this bed and thought about how far they have come in their relationship, in their careers, and as individuals. She thought she was happy when they first started dating, but she had no idea how much love and happiness Tobin would make her feel over the next three years. 

“I love you,” Christen whispered as Tobin was kissing along her girlfriend’s jaw.

“I love you, more,” Tobin said finally touching their lips together softly.

“Always a competition with you,” Christen smiled as she got lost into Tobin’s eyes. 

Tobin winked and brought their lips together again, softly but more passionately this time. Christen melted into the kiss and a moan escaped from deep within her throat. Jill had enforced a no sex rule for her players during the World Cup and it had driven Christen crazy having to see and be around her girlfriend only being able to get a heated makeout session to feed her desires. After a month of not being able to have as much of Tobin as she wanted, Christen could feel herself aching for the midfielder’s touch. She pressed her body harder into Tobin’s letting her girlfriend know what she was wanting. Tobin instantly responded to Christen’s movements by pulling her girlfriend on top of her and slipping her tongue between Christen’s lips. 

Christen was straddling Tobin, grinding her hips against her body as their kisses because hungrier. Tobin’s hands gripped Christen’s waist as her fingers pressed hard into her body. They both were getting more and more wet as the friction was building between them. Christen overwhelmed with desire, sat up and flung off her bra before quickly reattaching their lips. Tobin flipped Christen onto her back and took control. 

She first started Christen’s neck with her teeth feeling her girlfriend’s moans as she bit down on the sensitive skin. After bruising up her neck, Tobin started trailing kissed down the tan smooth skin to Christen’s newly exposed body. Tobin took one of her nipples into her mouth and gently sucked, flicking over the hardening bud with her tongue. She used one of her hands to help stimulate the other nipple massaging and tugging on the peak. Christen arched her back desperately giving Tobin more access to her breasts as blissful sensations ran through her body. Bringing her to a brink of orgasming, Tobin backed off and continued kissing down Christen’s stomach.

When she got to Christen’s black lace thong, she buried her nose in the spot that was soaking wet and breathed in the beautiful scent of her girlfriend before slowly sliding off the last piece of fabric on her body. Once Christen was completely naked, Tobin sat in front of her in awe of her amazing body and glistening folds. Tobin loved how wet she mad Christen. Nothing turned her on more than how turned on her girlfriend was.

“Tobin,” Christen panted desperately, aching from the lack of contact. Tobin quickly fed into her girlfriend’s desires and went back to work spreading Christen’s legs and settling herself between them. Tobin ran the tip of her tongue lightly along the outside of Christen’s folds licking up her wetness. Christen’s breath hitched at the feeling of Tobin touching her where she wanted her most. Tobin had a devious grin on her face as she teased her girlfriend again with an agonizingly slow lick. She repeated this a few times watching Christen squirm in delight and the desire for more. Christen’s moans were getting whiny and Tobin finally deemed she was teased enough.

Tobin flattened her tongue and pushed it flat up against Christen’s clit. She started rubbing up and down as Christen pushed herself harder onto Tobin’s tongue. Tobin bit and sucked and flicked at Christen’s clit quickly bringing Christen to an almost climax. As she felt her getting close and her breathing getting harder, Tobin slipped two fingers into her wet folds and began thrusting them in and out as her tongue worked on her clit. After a matter of minutes, Christen came completely undone screaming out curses and moans of pleasure. Tobin watched from her spot as pure bliss took over Christen’s face and watched as she came down slowly her licks accordingly. Once Christen had caught her breath, Tobin had made her way up to the panting forward.

Christen knew how wet Tobin got by watching her come and immediately slid her hand down Tobin’s shorts. She wasted no time putting a finger into her wet core and quickly bringing her girlfriend to the edge. Tobin gripped Christen’s shoulder digging her nails into her skin as euphoria overtook her senses. Christen bit down on Tobin’s neck pumping harder and faster until Tobin was screaming her name and tightening around her fingers.

“God I missed sex,” Christen breathed out running her fingers through her hair. Tobin laughed at her girlfriend giving her a close mouthed kiss. They laid together in bed running their fingers over each other’s bodies as they tried to catch their breaths.

“Do you wanna go for a walk on the beach?” Christen asked as the colors of the sunset started to come through the windows. Tobin nodded and they both threw on whatever clothes they could find on the floor before heading downstairs and out the backyard.

They walked down the beach hand in hand watching the sky turn different shades of pink and orange as it began it’s decent. They walked wordlessly along the shoreline enjoying the saltwater air and calming sound of the waves rhythmically crashing against the sand. Neither of them really had to say anything. They were just enjoying the beach they one day hoped to live on themselves and the company of the other. After a nice fifteen minute walk, they started to make their way back up to the house when Tobin pulled Christen’s wrist causing her to turn around. 

“Christen,” Tobin said looking into her eyes. “I love you.”

Christen smiled and easily said back, “I love you, too.”

“Let me finish,” Tobin said fawning the annoyance of an eight year old. “I love you so much. And after winning this World Cup and my career kind of on its tail end, I thought about a lot of things. I thought about all the Olympic golds and the World Cup wins and National Championships and don’t get me wrong they were all great. But at the end of the day, none of that matters. Yeah I had a great career and I love soccer, but the best thing that it’s brought me is you. And you’re way better than any gold medal. I love you so much, Christen Press. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Tobin took a step back and went down to one knee in the sand pulling out a diamond ring from her pocket. “Christen Press, will you marry me?” Christen’s heart was swelling in her chest as she fought happy tears forming in her eyes.

“Tobin,” she said shaking her head smiling. “I hate you,” she said with a laugh.

“Well that’s definitely not what I was expecting,” Tobin said confused.

“No, no,” Christen said placing a hand on Tobin’s shoulder. “Of course I want to marry you and spend the rest of our lives together.” She gave Tobin a kiss and the midfielder grinned like a kid in a candy store. “It’s just that,” Christen said digging around in her own pockets. “I was going to propose. Right there,” she pointed at a spot ten feet ahead of where they were and pulled out the ring she was going to propose with.

“Why there?” Tobin laughed slipping the engagement ring onto Christen’s finger.

“That’s where we watched the sunrise and decided to finally be together.”

“Not uh,” Tobin said shaking her head. “It was right here,” she said pointing down at the spot where she had just proposed. “I remember because it was even with the lifeguard stand,” she motioned toward the stand that was even with them further down the beach.

“They moved them ten feet closer this year because the currents are stronger,” Christen said matter-o-factly. “So that is the spot,” she pointed again. Tobin smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Always a perfectionist,” Tobin said shaking her head.

“Well now I’m you’re perfectionist,” Christen said holding up her hand with the ring on it.

“You’re my everything,” Tobin said moving closer to kiss her fiance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my new preath fic If I Lay Here!!!


	15. Epilogue Part 2: Love Me Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well while I'm having writers block for my other story if I lay here, you get another epilogue chapter!!! I might another one later on too! Hope you enjoy!

“Christen,” Tobin whispered in the darkness as she lightly shook Christen awake. Christen let out a little whimper as she refused to let Tobin wake her up. “Christen,” Tobin whispered a little louder as she tried to awaken the sleeping women in their bed. 

“What?” Christen whisper-screamed as she turned to Tobin but refused to open her eyes.

“Babe,” Tobin soothed running her hand up and down Christen’s bare arm. “Come on,” Tobin encouraged.

“What time is it?” Christen asked finally starting to open her eyes a little bit.

“Uh,” Tobin said turning to check her phone on the night stand beside the bed. “5:47,” Tobin said as Christen let out a long groan.

“Tobin! Let me sleep,” Christen complained throwing a stray pillow over her face. Deep down Tobin did feel kind of bad for waking her up. She knew Christen wasn’t getting a lot of sleep lately. Neither of them were. 

On top of being in the middle of their NWSL season with FC Los Angeles, they were 1 month away from their wedding. Their days were spent playing soccer or traveling for away games, and yet somehow they were trying to fit in dress alterations, cake tastings, wedding planner meetings and a decent amount of sleep. Tobin knew she wasn’t always the most helpful with all of the wedding details. She was passive, and honestly okay with any decision Christen wanted. But Christen was stressed beyond belief. Today’s breakdown was the result of a seating chart mishap.

“Chris, come with me,” Tobin tried to pull the pillow off her fiance’s face. 

“No,” Christen said using her temper tantrum five year old voice.

“I’ll make it up to you I promise,” Tobin tried to reason with her. “A dozen of your favorite cupcakes.” As if Tobin had said the magic words, Christen took the pillow off her face.

“Fine, but I’m not sharing any of them,” Christen said trying to put on an angry face.

“I know better than to mess with my future wife’s sweets,” Tobin smiled leaning down to put a kiss on Christen’s cheek. Christen smiled and hummed as she leaned back into the pillows behind her.

“Future wife,” she said unable to contain the smile on her face. The words made Tobin’s heart flutter and she thanked God for blessing her with the most amazing woman who she only fell more in love with each day.

“Come on, we have to get going,” Tobin said grabbing Christen’s hand and helping her out of bed. The two walked hand in hand down the stairs of their dimly light LA home. Christen and Tobin had designed the home themselves. Well mostly Christen thankfully. It was beautiful and open and perfect for a family. All Tobin input was large windows so they could see the ocean.

“Shoes,” Tobin said to Christen as she bent down to pick up a pair of sneakers she had left haphazardly in the kitchen after their practice. 

“Tobin Powell Heath, if you woke me up just to watch the sunrise with you I will break off this engagement right now,” Christen said annoyed but certainly not annoyed enough to ever end her relationship.

Tobin laughed as Christen stood in front of her with her arms crossed. “I’m corny, but I’m not that corny. Put your shoes on please. We really have to get going.”

“Going where?” 

“Shoes, please,” was all Tobin said as she headed out the door into their garage. Christen let out a sigh and went to their mud room to pull on a pair of sneakers that she wasn’t sure were hers or Tobin’s. Tobin’s, she thought as she walked to the garage door feeling a tiny bit of sand slide underneath her feet.

Tobin was in the driver’s seat of their car trying to find a radio station that she liked. Christen slid into the passenger seat and Tobin turned to her and smiled.

“You’re beautiful,” Tobin said.

“Shut up,” Christen said clicking her seat belt on, knowing full well her hair was wild from the humidity and she had no makeup on.

“I mean it,” Tobin said grabbing Christen’s hand and bringing it to her lips.

“Where are you taking me?”

“It’s a surprise,” Tobin mischievously smiled as she dropped Christen’s hand and began to back out of the driveway.

“Ugh,” Christen groaned. “I hate surprises.”

“I know, babe. But just trust me.”

“Look, Tobin if you really don’t want to marry me just say so. You don’t have to kill me in the middle of the night.” Tobin laughed. She loved how sassy Christen got when she was cranky.

“It’s the morning technically,” Tobin said earning a light slap on the arm for being an ass. “What’s with you and all this talk about not getting married? You trying to say something?” Tobin pressed.

“No, no,” Christen sighed. “I guess I’m just super stressed about the wedding. I just want it to be perfect.” 

“Chris,” Tobin said putting her hand on Christen’s thigh. “Even if every thing that can go wrong does go wrong, if you’re there it’ll be perfect.” 

Christen laughed at her fiance. “You’re sweet because I know you want me to feel better. But you might have done the opposite.” Tobin smiled and just shrugged as Christen let out a long yawn.

“Go to sleep. I’ll wake you when we get there.”

“Where are we going?” Christen tried to press her luck and see if she could get an answer finally out of Tobin.

“Sleep, please,” Tobin said. It didn’t take any more convincing than that to get Christen to close her eyes and fall asleep against the car window.

 

“Christen,” Tobin said softly and she gently woke up her sleeping passenger. Christen slowly opened her eyes and began to take in her surroundings. It was dark with dim lights casting a soft glow over them. They were in a parking garage and Christen was even more confused than when they left. 

“You’re doing a bad job convincing me this is a murder,” Christen said sleepily with a lazy smile on her face.

“Come on,” Tobin said kissing Christen’s cheek. “Help me with the bags. It’s the least you can do after I did all the driving,” Tobin said opening up her car door.

“Bags? Tobin!” Christen called out but Tobin had already shut the door behind her and bounded over to the trunk. Christen pulled out her cell phone and saw that it was already 10am and a wedding planner meeting reminder for a 11.

“We’ve been driving for four hours?” Christen asked getting out of the car to help Tobin.

“Technically I’ve been driving for four hours. But yes and I made great timing,” she smartly responded pulling a small suitcase out of the trunk and putting it on the ground.

“Where are we? We’re going to miss our appointment,” Christen said grabbing her bag out of the trunk that she did not pack. “You packed for me?”

“Not telling you. I cancelled it. And yes,” Tobin said shutting the now empty trunk. “Well now that all that’s covered, let’s go,” Tobin grabbed Christen’s hand and pulled them to the elevator. 

After letting Tobin sneak a few kisses in the elevator, the doors opened and Christen was overwhelmed with her surroundings. It was bright--really bright. And loud. People were everywhere and the room was extravagantly decorated. When Christen saw “The Luxor” sign, it slowly began to click.

“Vegas?” Christen asked still really confused.

“Vegas,” Tobin confirmed with a giddy smile on her face. “Come on,” Tobin grabbed Christen’s hand. “We have to check in.” 

 

Their hotel room was beautiful. One of the nicest hotel rooms Christen had ever seen. Their room overlooked the strip which admittedly didn't look the same during the day but was still fascinating. While Christen was taking in the extravagant suite, Tobin slipped into the bathroom to hang something up. 

“Okay,” Tobin said emerging from the room. “Do you want to change before we head to brunch?” 

“Brunch?” Christen asked and Tobin nodded yes. 

“I packed you some clothes,” Tobin said as she began unzipping her suitcase. “I'm changing too but we should get going. We have a lot to do today.”

Christen just stood there frozen as she tried to process everything that was happening.

“What are we doing?”

“Well first we have brunch,” Tobin said slipping out of her soccer pants. “Then I have tickets to Circ de Soleil. And then dinner. And then a surprise.”

“This whole thing is a surprise!” Christen threw up her hands frustrated with Tobin’s secrecy. “Just tell me we’re already here.”

“Nope,” Tobin said pulling on a plain black v-neck. “Let's go, Chris. We can't be late.” 

They got changed and headed down to brunch. After Christen had a few mimosas in her, she began to relax and enjoy herself. Vegas was fun, even in the daylight. The food was good and the show was amazing. She was having such a great day. She didn't even think about the wedding preparations once. 

After they got out of the show, Tobin kept checking her watch. 

“Everything okay?” Christen asked after the fifth or sixth time.

“Yup,” was all Tobin said. “We should get dinner now.”

“Okay. Are we going to go back and change quick?” 

“Uh, no,” Tobin said looking at her watch. “We gotta get something quick.”

“Are we running late?” 

“A little,” Tobin said with no worry in her voice. “It'll be fine though,” she smiled and squeezed Christen’s hand.

The grabbed tacos from a little place they walked past on the walk back to the hotel. Tobin shoved hers down fast clearly in a rush. But she didn't say anything or pressure Christen into going faster. She patiently waited as she smiled and watched Christen eat.

Once Christen finished, they continued their walk back as the sunrise lit up the sky above them.

“Are we broke and you need to gamble our money so we can afford the wedding?” Christen asked making Tobin laugh.

“Oh no, we’re set,” Tobin smiled as the lights on the street began to flicker on.

“Are you trying to tell me that you're quitting soccer to be a stripper?” Christen joked earning a louder laugh from Tobin.

“With my dance moves? I think I'd be a broke stripper.”

“I'd pay to see you,” Christen said sexily into Tobin’s ear making her go beet red. Christen smiled, clearly satisfied with how easily she could turn Tobin on. “Okay so no stripping. Hmm,” she thought. “Are you throwing me a surprise bachelorette party?” Christen said excitedly.

“Damn,” Tobin muttered. “That would've been a good idea. But no. No more guessing. You'll like it I promise.” 

They got back into the hotel room and Christen insisted they shower together to save time. The shower ended up taking longer than it would've if they had showered individually. In between all the practices and planning they had been too tired to have sex for a little while. Both of them were quick to come but neither of them wanted to stop once they started. 

They finally got out of the shower and Christen sat down at the vanity outside the bathroom to do her hair and makeup while Tobin stayed in the bathroom to get ready. 

Tobin emerged from the bathroom with her hair down, a little bit of makeup on, and in a beautiful white lace sundress. 

“Wow,” Christen breathed out taking in the sight in front of her. “How did I get so lucky?” Tobin blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. 

“For you,” Tobin said handing Christen a clothing bag. “I'll wait in the bedroom for you to get dressed.”

“You can watch if you want,” Christen said suggestively.

“I do want,” Tobin smiled. “But it might be bad luck,” she said walking into the other room.

Christen finished putting on her lipstick and went to unzip the mystery bag. She was absolutely floored when she saw what was inside. It was a long white gown that had a halter top and cut outs on both mid sections. She put it on and even she was shocked at how good she looked. She stepped into the bedroom where Tobin was sitting on a chair in the corner watching some soccer game on tv.

When Tobin finally spotted Christen, her eyes widened and a mischievous grin spread on her face. 

“Do I look okay?” Christen asked clearly knowing the answer to that already. Tobin just laughed and shook her head.

“Let's go. We’re late,” Tobin said getting up and giving Christen a long kiss. As Tobin began to break away, Christen pulled her back in for another kiss and then another after that.

“You sure it can't wait?” Christen whispered into Tobin’s lips.

“I'm sure,” Tobin said giving Christen a final peck before heading out the door.

Their uber black arrived and the both got in the back. Tobin ran her hand down Christen’s thigh and over her exposed skin on her waist while both women stared out the windows at the night life occurring around them. The drive was only 20 minutes with the traffic, as the uber pulled over to a small white chapel.

“Tobin?” Christen asked skeptically as they stood on the sidewalk outside. Tobin tried to pull Christen toward the front door but Christen quickly pulled her hand away. “Tobin!”

“What?” Tobin asked innocently turning to face Christen.

“What is this?”

“Uh,” Tobin scratched the back of her neck. “A wedding chapel,” she said sheepishly.

“I see that,” Christen said slowly. “Why are we here though?” Tobin looked down at the ground a took in a deep breath.

“To get married.”

“Tobin,” Christen said as her eyes started to glass over. A group of drunk girls in heels way too high for them stumbled by giggling about something stupid. “This isn't,” she said looking up at the neon lit chapel as she tried to find the words.

“What you fantasized about?” Tobin finished for her. “I know. I know that you wanted the big wedding with hundreds of people and beautiful bouquets of flowers and a band and a church and a 20 layer cake. But I see how stressed you are trying to make this fantasy a reality. And I know I haven't been the most helpful with all of it. But you asked me at the beginning of all of it what I wanted. And I told you whatever you wanted. And that was half true. Because Christen I want our wedding to be perfect for you. I want to give you everything you want. But honestly the perfect wedding for me would be anything as long as it’s you I agree to spend the rest of my life with,” Tobin professed on the busy Vegas street as tears prickled both their eyes. “I thought. I don't know. Maybe we could get married here and now. Just you and me. And that way, if our wedding day with all our friends and family doesn't go according to plan, we don't have to stress because we know we’re already married,” Christen smiled as a tear fell down her cheek. “And honestly I don't want to spend another day not being your wife,” Tobin added making Christen laugh. 

Tobin waited as Christen took in everything she had said. Christen looked down at the ground, down the busy Vegas strip, at Tobin, and then up at the chapel. She laughed which Tobin didn't know if that should make her feel better or worse.

“Yes,” she said shaking her head smiling.

“Yes?” Tobin asked just to make sure she heard her right.

“Yes. Let's go get married by Elvis,” she said smiling as she began to head toward the front door.

“I knew you had a soft spot for the king,” Tobin followed behind Christen. 

They checked in with the lady at the front desk. Tobin had reserved a 9:30 spot for them. They sat in a waiting room with two teenagers, an extremely wasted couple, and an older couple. They got a cheap plastic flower bouquet and waited for their names to be called. When it was finally their turn, they walked down the aisle to an organ recording. Christen laughed the whole time they were approaching the costumed Elvis. 

Neither of them listened much to his corny accent. They spent most of the short ceremony staring into each other's eyes with huge smiles. When it was time for the reciting of the vows, they exchanged the fake gold wedding bands they bought in the chapel’s shop. Christen went first, repeating after Elvis before slipping the band on Tobin's finger. Tobin recited hers and was about to say I do.

“Forever’s a long time,” she said.

“Shut up and just say I do,” Christen giggled shaking her head.

“I do. Forever, Christen Press.” 

Christen didn't even wait for Elvis to pronounce them married. She stepped forward and kissed the most amazing woman in the world. Her best friend, her wife, and most importantly, her forever. And even though it wasn't the traditional wedding Christen fantasized about, it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked one more chapter in this series!! I'll try and get another chapter of if I lay here out soon I promise I'm working on it


End file.
